The green figure
by fallen pheniox
Summary: Syaoran died years ago and Sakura is left all alone, but one day a boy dressed in green comes, and saves her life. She soons falls in love with him, but what about Syaoran? S+S, E+T, M+? fic, please read
1. Syaoran...

Hi everyone, this is my first fic so please be gentle about it. My nick name is fallen pheniox and you can e-mail comments, suggestions, insults or whatever to ice_breaker_sakura01@hotmail.com I do not own any of the characters except Mike Stanley who goes to the same school as Sakura, Sayau Lee who is Meilin's boyfriend, and Michelle Teng. My editor is my cousin Lareina Yung and she likes to write Harry Potter Fanfics. You should read her stories sometime. Cause she's good. Her pen name is ~*Crystal Lily*~ just to let you know. This all starts on the last 4 days of spring break so it's a Thursday. Oh and the title for this story is The Green Figure and the title for this chapter is A New Savor.  
  
******* Different scene or place  
  
1 Flashback  
  
1.1 Dream  
  
""Speaking  
  
''Thinking  
  
(A/N…) Me talking  
  
" Sakura!!! Get up, you said you'd make me cookies this morning remember." An anxious Kero yelled on the top of his lungs. " Alright, alright. I can't believe I have to wake up so early on a Thursday morning," groaned a teen with green emerald eyes and urban brown hair. Sakura got out of bed and made the cookies for Kero, when she was done she got ready to start her day. She was wearing a pink tank top with a pink mini skirt up to her thigh. It was mid spring and it was 25 degrees Celsius out. Sakura sat on her bed thinking about Syaoran.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, I think Syaoran is dead… he died in a car crash on the way to the airport, I'm so sorry I had to tell you this."  
  
Madison had said while crying and that hurt Sakura so much. Sakura didn't want to believe it but it's been 4 years already and now she's 15 years old. She hadn't gotten over yet, she cried every night before falling asleep and sometimes she still has nightmares about how she could have been there, but there was nothing she could do now. " Why Syaoran? Why'd you have to leave me?"  
  
*****************Mikes house***************  
  
"Why won't she just get over him, he's dead and I'm still here. I will never be more than a very close friend to her if she won't just get over him," yelled a raging mad Mike. Mike had dark black hair and deep blue serious eyes that drew girls to his attention, but when it came to Sakura those eyes had always become soft. He had a built in athletic body. He had always protected Sakura from crazy guys that wouldn't leave her alone. And Madison had somehow always got his attention. You would think he would fall for Madison but she already had a boyfriend named Eriol.  
  
**************Sakura's room**********  
  
" Sakura did you sense that?" asked Kero who still had his mouth full. " Ya, it feels like a card but Syaoran…Syaoran… and I captured them all didn't we?" asked Sakura. Then Eriol enters. He had dark blue hair with dark blue eyes and glasses. He also had a very strong blue aura. " Sakura, these aren't Clow cards these are the star cards a new and more powerful kind of cards. I don't know how they escaped but they did and you have to capture them. Here's the Star Book and the sealing staff. You can turn it into a key and here's one of the star cards. The words will come to you when you use the staff," explained Eriol before he left.  
  
" Ah Kero, what do I do? I can't do this without Li," said a helpless Sakura. " You don't need that… that kid." " Kero he's not a kid." " Whatever. Now go before the card destroys the town." Sakura hurries of to the park with Madison, Kero, and Meilin. (A/N: Meilin's not mean anymore to Sakura, they're friends) Sakura starts dodging the attacks of the card but knows she can't keep going like that so she takes out her star card while Meilin tried to distract it. "Power of Light, Power of Hope, Forces of Nature come to my aid and release my star." Then Sakura's key turned into a staff. (A/N: sorry it stinks, I couldn't think of a good speech.) " O.k. uh… I, Sakura, command you, star card surround the card, release." Then slowly the figure appeared but you couldn't see only the stars going around it. Then it transformed a rock into bear and the bear started to attack. Meilin fought it but was starting to tire out and Kero had transformed into Cerberus to defeat the tree that had turned into a leopard.  
  
Then the card turned into a lion and attacked Sakura but just in time a figure came and slashed it's arm and yelled "It's the transform card seal it Clow mistress." The Figure was dressed in a Chinese outfit that kind of looked like Li's but was bigger and more millennium and without the hat. He had chestnut brown hair and was wearing a green mask. It was a green piece of cloth going across his face and around his eyes. His eyes were amber brown and serious. Sakura wondered who he was and why he looked so familiar, but had to concentrate on the problem.  
  
" Uh… returned to the seal, transform, return." Then the card flew into the figure's hand and he looked down on it. " It belongs to you, take it." And with that he dropped the card on the ground and ran into the bushes with Meilin following him. " I'm going home bye Sakura, bye everyone." And that was the last they heard of Meilin for the day.  
  
*********In the woods somewhere*********  
  
" Syaoran, I know it's you. I thought you were dead. What happened? Are you O.K?" asked Meilin. There was silence as the figure came out of the shadows. " I… I don't know what you're talking about lady now leave me alone or I'll… have to hurt you." " Let's see you try. I don't care what or why you're doing this o.k. I just want to know what happened and I'm glad you're back." Meilin was about to hug him but the figure backed away so Meilin stepped back, so the figure could stand in the light. " Yes I'm Syaoran, but please don't tell anyone. I came here a month ago because I had a dream of star cards so I started studying them and now I'm here. I'm going to a different high school than you and Sakura so no one suspects a thing o.k?" Syaoran was starting get a bit nervous because he was afraid Meilin would tell his secret to Sakura.  
  
" Don't worry I won't. Why didn't you tell me you came? Where've you been these 4 years?" Asked a very curious Meilin who was now crying for happiness and sorrow. " Please don't cry Meilin… I… didn't tell you because every time I called you weren't home and I didn't want to make anyone cry and you're crying now because of me. ' I especially wouldn't want Sakura to cry' I… I've been in Hong Kong for the last 4 years. I was in a car accident on the way to the airport and I was rushed to the hospital. Then my mother sent me to the hospital in Hong Kong because she thinks they have better medical stuff, to help me with. She made an image of me in the hospital here and made me die so no one would know she used magic to transport me to Hong Kong. I had an injured leg but it healed quickly and I started to do my training again and now I'm done." Meilin was speechless but when she regained her voice she ran and hugged him while whispering, " Thank god you're O.K."  
  
**********Madison's house********  
  
" Sakura I don't think Meilin went home and I think the masked figure looked a lot like…"  
  
" What is it Madison, are you O.K? You look pale, and why wouldn't Meilin be going home she said she would," said Sakura. Madison smiled cheerfully and said " Never mind that Sakura, do you want to have dinner with Eriol and me tonight?" ' I'm going to have to talk with Eriol about this.'  
  
' I wonder if that guy who saved me was… Syaoran. No, he's dead I have to let go of him.' Sakura shook that thought out of her head and smiled. " That's very kind of you to offer but I think that it's your date so enjoy it. Besides, I have to go home now anyway, Bye Madison." And then Sakura left with Kero and went home.  
  
When she got home the phone rang so she picked it up. " Hello, Kinomoto residence." " Uh… hi Sakura… I…" The voice was a bit shaky and sounded very familiar.  
  
"Hello? Who is this? Syaoran?"  
  
" Uh, sorry to disappoint you but it's Mike, and I thought Syaoran was dead. Isn't that what you told me? Where were today? I was trying to reach you but you weren't home. Are you alright Sakura?"  
  
" Oh, uh yes I'm fine and Syaoran is dead I guess I just haven't gotten out of the habit of Syaoran phoning me. I mean he was the only guy who phoned me so much and talked on the phone so… uh never mind. I was at the park with a few friends today and we met someone that looked a lot like Syaoran, but we're pretty sure he's not Syaoran. Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" " Well, yes. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me sometime?" Mike was full of hope and nervousness that Sakura might say yes.  
  
" Um… uh… I would…uh… love to have dinner with you sometime." ' Why did I say that? Sure I don't want to hurt him, but I don't like him in that way. Oh well, I said yes and I can't turn him down now.' " Great, how about tomorrow night at the little restaurant by the park? At 7:00pm" "Sure."  
  
**********Mike's house***********  
  
" I can't believe she said yes. I might have a chance with her now." Mike was so happy he didn't realize his new room- mate for his apartment had arrived. He had Chestnut brown hair and amber brown eyes.  
  
" Um… uh excuse me but is this Mike's Stanley's place?"  
  
" Yes it is, please do come in. Your room is in there and if you need anything just come and ask me. By the way, what's your name?" " I… uh… my name is M… Man… Man… Mono G…G… Gary, Mono Gary. Thank you very much for your help, I'll go into my room now." ' How did Meilin convince me to come to her friend's place and hang out with her and Sakura tomorrow?' In Gary's (A/N: It's pretty obvious that it's Syaoran) locked room, it was dark and dull. There were white walls surrounding him and a glass door that led to the balcony.  
  
Li unpacked his stuff and then walked to the balcony to smell some fresh air. Tomorrow will be when Meilin introduced him to Sakura and Madison even though he already knew them. There was nothing to be done or said, just peaceful stars in the sky. Li walked to the park and sat underneath the shade of the cherry blossom tree. It was where he and Sakura had once stared at the stars together. Peaceful and quiet, with nothing to fear or interrupt them but now it was all just a memory of the past with no meaning. He would always love Sakura for her kindness and warmth but things change in 4 years, and he wasn't sure she had fallen in love with anyone yet, but no matter what happens he would always be there for Sakura if she needed him. He still hadn't confessed his love for her but now it seemed to late anyhow.  
  
Just then a rustling noise was heard and it interrupt Li's train of thought. He was just about to leave when he saw Sakura walking toward him. He tried to smile but couldn't for some reason. He wanted so bad to be able to say " Hi Sakura how's it going" or "Hi Sakura what are you doing here" but knew it was too risky to, so he turned around and walked away.  
  
" Wait, are you Syaoran? Please answer me, I need to know." There was hope and shakiness to her voice of uncertainty, Li longed to say yes but knew he couldn't so he turned around to face her. He stared into her green emerald eyes, which shone more brightly than ever. Her eyes revealed pain and happiness to him and he lost himself in her beautiful eyes. She was more beautiful than he had ever imagined.  
  
Shakily he replied, " I'm sorry you must be mistaken. I'm not Syaoran; I'm Gary Mono. It's a pleasure to meet you, and what's your name?" He hated himself to have to lie and see the pain and sorrow fill her eyes. It was his entire fault; he kept blaming himself for hurting her.  
  
" My name is Sakura Kinomoto, and I'm sorry I mistaken you for someone else."  
  
" Oh, that's really alright. I'm glad I can meet such a beauty like you. May I please walk you home." ' Oh god!!! I can't believe I said that. I hope she let's me walk her home without finding out I'm Li.' " Uh… ' Should I? I mean he's a stranger, but he seems o.k.' Sure." " Uh… great then let's go." Li then links arms with Sakura and starts to walk toward her house direction. " Uh… how do you know where I live?" " Uh… I… guessed? ' Is that all I could come up with?' So where do you live anyway?" " Oh, uh… why don't we just hang out here for a while instead? I just got here and I'm in no rush to get home." ' I don't think I should tell a stranger where I live' " Uh sure, I just got here too." ' Now what am I going to do?' There was an uncomfortable silence in the air that lingered around them. No one spoke anything, just looked up at the stars.  
  
" Uh, the stars are beautiful aren't they?" Li said trying to break the silence. " Uh ya, they're just so peaceful. I used to come out here every night with a boy to look at the stars. He was always so quiet and serious, but inside I know he has a kind heart and wouldn't hurt anyone unless he had to. His name was Syaoran. But then one day he had to go back to Hong Kong and he came out here to tell me. I was so sad and he promised me he would come back but he died in a car crash and he never came back."  
  
Tears were dripping down Sakura's face quietly. Sakura didn't know why she was telling him all this but she felt better about it. " Please don't cry, he wouldn't want you to cry over him. And I'm sure he'll come back, he'll watch over you and protect you I'm sure. He was very lucky to have someone care for him so much." Gary (A/N: Everyone should now know Gary is Syaoran O.K?) handed her a handkerchief and Sakura said " Thank you." " I'm sorry I'm being a crybaby. I guess I never got over it. I could have been there but I wasn't." " That's alright, don't worry about so much." And with that Gary walked up to her and hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. There was a moment of silence before Gary said " We better get home, it's getting late. Your father and big brother would worry about you." " How'd you know that I have a older brother?" " I guessed? Ha he." Gary sweat dropped and laughs uneasily.  
  
" Right, anyway I'll go home by myself and thanks."  
  
" Alright, see ya." ' I'll watch her go home then I'll go home.' Sakura started walking home with Gary following her to make sure she was O.K. without her knowing. ' That's odd' thought Sakura ' I think I felt a strong green aura around him. He seems to have very strong magic. Oh well, must be my imagination.'  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura enter the house and then turned and went home. When Sakura got home Tori was standing by her room. " Where have you been Squirt?" " I was at Madison's house, why? I thought you knew, and don't call me squirt." " Whatever." Then Sakura entered the room finding Kero on her desk eating cake. " Where'd you get the cake Kero?" " Oh, hi Sakura. Your brother gave it to me." " Why would my brother give you anything? You eat too much already." " Uh… ' If I tell her that her brother gave it to me to spy on her she'll freak.' I made him, by… turning into Cerberus." " KERO!!!"  
  
***********Mike's apartment**********  
  
" Where have you been?" " I was in the park." " Doing what?" " It's none of your business, that's what." And with that he walked into his room sighing a relief. ' Thank god Sakura believed me that I wasn't Syaoran.' While outside of Gary's room, Mike was walking around thinking. ' There's something suspicious about that guy, but I'm not sure what.'  
  
***********At the restaurant**********  
  
" Eriol, I was with Sakura at the park today. And there was this guy who saved her wearing Syaoran's costume kind of anyway. He looked a lot like Syaoran. Do you think he's a ghost or spirit? I mean he looked so real."  
  
" Maybe he's not dead or maybe his death was fake." " But we were there at his funeral and he was in the coffin, we saw it all." " Don't always believe what you see, now let's order shall we?" " Sure… ' He changed the subject. I know he knows who that guy in green is but he won't tell me. What did he mean don't believe in everything I see?' What are you going to order?" " Uh… ' Syaoran you better be careful, you're the target the cards are after and your friend.' I'll have coke and fried chicken, and you?"  
  
" Um… coke and chicken noodle soup." When the meal was over Eriol walked Madison home. " Eriol, please tell me who he is." " You'll know when the time is right." Then the next day at 10:00am everyone met at the park.  
  
Meilin and Gary were the first ones there, then Madison and Eriol. Finally Sakura arrived 5 minutes late. " Good morning everyone, uh this is…" " Gary Mono is my name."  
  
" Right and these are Eriol, Madison and Sakura." " We met last night," said Sakura. Madison thought something must be up because "Gary" looked a lot like Syaoran. " So uh… where are you from?" Gary sweat drops and Meilin suddenly blurts out " England." Eriol helps out by saying " Yea, he's an old friend of mine from school." Eriol walks over to Gary and puts an arm around him. " Uh yea," said Gary. Meilin interrupts trying to break the tension. " Let's go already shall we?"  
  
Sakura walks over to Gary to ask him something when all of a sudden Mike comes along and sees Sakura. " Hey Sakura, ready for the date tonight?" Mike was trying to boast in front of Gary. Gary was shocked, " WHAT???"  
  
" Uh about that date, I might want to postpone it because Gary's new around here so I'll show him around O.K?" Sakura gave him her sweetest smile and who could say no, " Alright Sakura," said Mike in jealousy.  
  
Meilin sighed in relief glad about Sakura postponing it and sad for Syaoran. Gary was jealous but he thought to himself that he could live with that as long as Sakura's happy. " So what are you guys doing?" asked Mike. "We're…" Meilin started. " Going…" Eriol tried to finish.  
  
" To…" Sakura tried. " My house," Madison finished quickly. Everyone shot her a grateful smile, because everyone wanted to hang out with Gary and if Mike were there he wouldn't let Sakura get near Gary. Mike would be hanging around Sakura himself.  
  
They all went toward Madison's house except Mike who was standing there taking it all in. When they were out of sight they went to the movies. They watched Cats and Dogs, Crazy Beautiful, and Legally Blond.  
  
When it was 3:00 they went over to Madison's house to have a late lunch. They were all starving. Madison was in the kitchen telling her chief to make a feast for her friends and her, while everyone else was in the dining room. Madison realizes Gary is Syaoran because he wasn't paying that much attention to the movie and put more attention on Sakura. He had that look that only Syaoran has, and she realizes that everyone knew but her and Sakura. Now she knows though so she told everyone to watch the video Titanic with her.  
  
She made them sit in a row. She told Sakura to sit on the couch first while Meilin, Eriol, Gary and her went into the Kitchen. At first Eriol, Meilin, and Gary didn't understand what was going on but then Madison winked so Eriol and Meilin knew she had something on her mind but not Gary. Gary followed anyway.  
  
Inside the kitchen Madison told Gary she knew he was Syaoran and so did Eriol but he didn't tell her. Syaoran finally admitted it and told them not to tell Sakura. They all promised they wouldn't then Gary went outside to sit down. After lunch, Sakura sat on one end of the couch and Gary sat on the other. While still inside, Madison whispered into Meilin and Eriol's ear and told them her plan. " Great idea Madison," said Meilin. " Got it." Said Eriol, and Madison just smiled putting their plan to work.  
  
Meilin went over to the couch and said to Gary " Gary I want to sit at the edge may you please move over?" Gary of course had no choice so he moved over. Then Eriol came out of the kitchen and asked Meilin " Hey Meilin, is it alright if I sit here?" " Sure Eriol," then Meilin gave Gary a wicked smile, " Sorry Gary, but May you please move over again?" Gary knew what the plan was but said nothing about it.  
  
Then Madison came out and sat next to Sakura, pushing Sakura toward Gary. They all started watching Titanic on Madison's big screen T.V. Madison then got up in the middle of the show and said she needed to use the washroom then winked at Meilin and Eriol. Meilin told Gary and Sakura that she and Eriol would go make some refreshments since they watched this movie already and then before she entered the kitchen she added " Don't move one bit or else" giving an innocent smile to Gary.  
  
After the show was over everyone came back and Gary made huge complainant. " What took you guys so long to do everything? The show's already over and I wasn't allowed to move, and the worst part was my back was itchy. I wanted to scratch it but no, I couldn't move."  
  
Everyone laughed and Gary tried to keep his serious face on but couldn't so he join in too. When the laughter stop Madison told everyone to stay for dinner and a sleepover. Eriol made an excuse saying he promised Spinel Sun he would be home for dinner and he'll come back for the sleepover. Gary pretended not to know who Spinel Sun was by saying, " Who is Spinel Sun?" Eriol said it was a friend and winked at Gary. Sakura phoned her dad and her dad said yes then canceled her date with Mike.  
  
While Meilin ran out the door saying " I've got something to do so I'll be back after dinner." Madison ran after her telling Gary " Gary stay and watch Sakura to make sure she's O.K. and if you need anything ask one of my butlers, be back in a flash after I get something."  
  
" Well I guess I don't have a choice if I'm staying here to have dinner or not. So Sakura what will you have?" " Its O.K. if you don't want to stay you know, you don't have to." " Don't worry about it." While where Meilin was. " Meilin wait up, where's Eriol? I thought I told him to meet us here when he left the house." " Here I am." When everyone caught there breath Madison said " O.K. now all we have to do is enter through the back door and remember, not a sound."  
  
They finally got back to the house and when they got inside Madison ran into her room and got her video camera. Eriol turn out all the lights except the candles at the dinner table, which was where Gary and Sakura were. Sakura got really scared so Gary said the first thing that crossed his mind to try to calm her down,  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. It's probably just a power outage or something." Sakura was still scared but tried to calm down.  
  
Meilin turned on some soft music while Madison videotaped the whole thing. They were just hiding around the corner so they could see and hear everything. Then the butler came and gave Gary and Sakura a dish of spaghetti. Sakura tried to avoid eye contact with Gary, and Gary did the same. There was an awkward silence when nobody spoke so Gary decided to tell Sakura who he really was. " Uh Sakura… I'm really uh…" Sakura still avoided Gary's eye contact and gazed at the paintings on the wall. Sakura took one bit of spaghetti then said " Yes?" but still not looking at Gary. She was afraid she'd make a fool of herself thinking he was Syaoran.  
  
" Sakura? Are you mad at me?" Sakura was surprised at what Gary just said and accidentally used her folk and sprung food at Gary's face. Meilin and Eriol tried to control their laughter while Madison kept taping and giggling. Gary wiped the food of his face and said " I take that as a yes. Look I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you so mad at me." " No I'm not mad at you I'm just… ' I can't tell him the real reason' thinking about something that's all."  
  
Then Meilin couldn't stand it anymore so she went inside the room and said " Hi guys, I'm back missed me?" " No, not really." " Oh thanks a lot Gary." Sakura giggled.  
  
**********At the airport***********  
  
" Flight 582 is now landing at Japan." Said a bold voice from the speakers. ' I can't wait to see Syaoran again. It's been so long since the last time I saw him, it must be 6 month by now. He is just so cute,' thought a teen with green eyes and brown hair. ' I'll surprise Syaoran that I arrived tomorrow, since I know he's transferring to another school.'  
  
" Hey Michelle, the limo is a waiting." Michelle had long brown hair up to her shoulder and was very rich. She lived in Hong Kong where she had met Syaoran, and she admired him very much. They had met each other at a restaurant in Hong Kong and started bumping into each other. They became very close friends and hung out almost everyday for 6 months until he had to stick to his studies and then moved to Japan.  
  
His mother was very strict and his sisters didn't like her very much for some reason. They kept whispering to each other saying she acted like a girl named Sakura and might have the same colored hair and eyes but was defiantly not Sakura. They thought she and Li were too close for friends since they hung out so much.  
  
Michelle didn't know why or what happened but all she knew was that Li's sister must have liked Sakura very much and thought Li and Sakura should have been together. She ignored it though since Li had told her to. Li was very sweet and kind and that's why she fell in love with him plus the point that he was so cute. She didn't tell Li yet since they didn't know each other that well.  
  
Most girls would do anything to be around him but no he decided to be with Michelle above all of them. Probably because she reminded him of Sakura but she didn't mind.  
  
Michelle had a little magic and she had a shinning yellow aura that she knew about and so did Li. She never told Li because she didn't know if Li knew magic since he hid his power so well. Her powers always rose every time someone or something was in danger or needed help. She would always help when possible and was always cheerful or tried to be. She was friendly to others and made friends easily.  
  
Syaoran knew she was very beautiful just like Sakura and that a lot of guys liked her. There were some guys who asked her out but she would say, " Sorry, but I'm spending the day with Syaoran, maybe some other time," Syaoran knew this but didn't know why she kept doing that. Syaoran told her that she didn't have to but she said it was O.K. and that she didn't mind.  
  
Syaoran was in love with Sakura and Michelle reminded him of her but he never told Michelle about Sakura. Michelle thought that he didn't love anyone yet so she tried to spend as much time with him as possible. Syaoran was not in love with Michelle though, only as a very close friend.  
  
********** Back at Madison's house**********  
  
' That's odd… I thought I sensed Michelle. No that couldn't be,' thought Gary doubtfully.  
  
"Gary, are you O.K? We were just deciding if we should play spin the bottle." " Uh… sure Meilin whatever."  
  
"That's great," said Madison who just entered the room with Eriol and a camera behind her back. "Madison, where were you anyway?" asked a curious Sakura. "Um… I…uh was getting more tapes for my video camera," answered a smiling Madison. " O.K. Anyway we were going to play spin the bottle, you in or you out?" " I'm in," said Madison. " Sure," said Eriol. "O.K." said Sakura. Madison looked at Gary and asked him if he was playing and he said he was so they decided to let Gary spin it first since he was the last to say yes.  
  
Gary spun the bottle then felt magic twisting the bottle but said nothing since Sakura didn't know he knew magic. Meilin and Madison smiled at each other knowing Eriol was controlling the bottle. Eriol had his eyes focused on the bottle and his eyes were glowing just a bit. Sakura felt some magic too but thought it was just Eriol's presence since it felt like Eriol's magic. The bottle suddenly stopped and Eriol's eyes stopped glowing.  
  
The bottle landed on Sakura. Gary blushed a deep red then kissed Sakura on the cheek. Meilin stood up and said "O.k. that was great but I'm really tired now so can we stop the game and go to bed?" Gary gave her a stare-through-your-soul glare. Eriol chuckled in agreement. Madison thought it was a great idea so she got up to show everyone their rooms, when all of a sudden things started disappearing in Madison's house.  
  
Meilin changed into her battling outfit and Madison gave Sakura another costume. Gary ran outside and Eriol got out his staff. Sakura was wearing a Chinese traditional robe that looked like Li's except it was pink and white, no hats and was a skirt at the bottom instead of pants.  
  
***********Michelle's house*********  
  
"I sense something Kipi, I think it's a star card." "I think you're right Michelle." Michelle quickly got her robes on and left. She had a yellow skirt and a white see through long sleeve shirt over her white T-shirt. She had a yellow mask and a star staff.  
  
*********In Madison's backyard**********  
  
"What is this? How can I fight something I can't see?" " Sakura, you'll think of something. I'm sure of it," said Madison trying to give her friend confidence. " I'm sorry Sakura but I can't help you very much on this mission only you and your partners may help you through this." " What's that suppose to mean Eriol?" " You'll find out when the time is right, but for now let it be," answered Eriol.  
  
Then out of nowhere came a yellow masked girl with a sealing wand. She looked around then closed her eyes and chanted something that Sakura could not hear. Then an outline of a figure appeared and everything it touched seem to disappear. The yellow figure chased after it as it ran. Then a green figure jumped out of a tree and yelled  
  
" Quickly Clow Mistress, capture the card. It's the invisibility card." The invisibility card showed itself when it heard it's name called and it made everything around them invisible. The card had a beautiful simple dress with long blond hair and blue eyes. Sakura ran toward the card but bumped into an invisible tree.  
  
So the green figure took out his sword and yelled " Force know my plight release the light, lightening." Then there was a sudden flash of light and the outline of the backyard was seen. The green figure quickly ran toward the card and chanted something to make it scream in agony.  
  
" Quickly seal it Clow Mistress." " Return to the seal, invisibility, return." Then the card flew into the figure's hand. The yellow mask girl asked, " Who are you people?"  
  
" I'm Sakura Kinomoto and you?" " You may call me Mi… MI…" " Nice to meet you Mimi, this is Madison, Eriol and Meilin." "Nice to meet you." "Hi." "Nice to meet you Mimi."  
  
" You still haven't introduced me to the guy in green, where is he anyway? He just disappeared." " Actually we don't know who he is or where he comes from, but he always comes at the right time." " Oh, then I'll be going bye." " Bye." And with that Michelle or known as Mimi left. Everyone walked back into the house and changed.  
  
"Madison, where did Gary go anyway?" " He…" 'Should I tell Sakura?'  
  
I don't know Sakura." "Hi Sakura, hi Madison. I… uh went to take a stroll in the park." That night when everyone was asleep Gary went to the girl's room and woke up Sakura. " Uh Sakura, I have something really important to tell you can you come down to the living room with me?"  
  
" Uh sure Gary, I'll come down in a sec Kay?" "Sure." After Gary left the room Sakura got up and changed then left to go to the living room. When Sakura left the room Madison took out her video camera from under her pillow and woke up Meilin. " How'd you know Li was here?" " I'm a light sleeper so I can hear things pretty well Meilin, now come on let's get Eriol." They quickly changed, got Eriol who already changed since he heard Li get out of bed and into the girls room.  
  
They all snuck downstairs without making a noise and hid around corner of the living room, they listened carefully and Madison of course was taping.  
  
"Uh Sakura, you might not believe me but… I'm…Syaoran. I came here a month ago because I had a dream of star cards so I started studying them and then I came here. I'm going to a different high school than you for now but I'm transferring to your school. I've been in Hong Kong for the last 4 years. I was in a car accident on the way to the airport and I was rushed to the hospital. Then my mother sent me to the hospital in Hong Kong because she thinks they have better medical stuff, to help me with. She made an image of me in the hospital here and made me die so no one would know she used magic to transport me to Hong Kong. I had an injured leg but it healed quickly and I started to do my training again and now I'm done, and if you need to know yes I'm the one dressed in green that has helped you capture the cards so far. I pretended to be Gary because I didn't know what to do then."  
  
" Thanks, I've missed you so much." Then Sakura hugged him while crying. Li wiped her tears from her eyes and they stared into each other's eyes when all of a sudden Meilin trips and lands hard on the floor. Sakura and Li turn around to see Madison and Eriol picking up Meilin. "What are you guys doing here? Were you spying on us? Madison, you better not have taped that."  
  
" Of course not Sakura." " Ouch my foot hurts, and… why in the world would we be spying on you. I just came down for a cup of water and Madison was showing me where it was. Of course Madison and Eriol was together when I found her on the stair way on the way down. Then… I tripped on… uh… something and fell… right guys?" Eriol and Madison were blushing but it was pretty dark so no one saw it.  
  
" We were just talking about Gary's secret that's all," laughed an embarrassed Madison. " That's right," smiled an uneasy Eriol. They all went back to bed and finally got some peace and quiet. The next day they all decided to going to the carnival, and they stopped calling Syaoran 'Gary' because they knew who he really was. They would only call him Gary when someone they knew was around since they didn't know magic, and they thought Li was dead already.  
  
First they went on the Ferris wheel then they decided to go on the Hellevator. When they almost rode on every ride twice they took a break and ate their lunch. " That was fun, let's go on the roller coaster next O.K?" " I don't know Madison, it's pretty high." While they were discussing if they should ride the coaster, they didn't notice a girl with brown hair and green eyes coming their way.  
  
" Syaoran?" " Uh, who are you may I ask?" asked Meilin.  
  
" Oh, hi. I guess I haven't introduced myself yet. ' Hey, these are the people who was capturing the star card. They might be Li's friends. That must be the Sakura that Li's sisters like so much, she does look pretty but Li doesn't know her that well. He never even mentioned her to me.' My name is Michelle. Li and I met in Hong Kong and we've been pretty close friends since. I just came to visit, so I decided to come here to have some fun, meet some people and look around. ' I better pretend I don't know them or they might know I'm Mimi.' Um… so now that I've introduced myself what about you introduce me to you and your friends?"  
  
" O.K. My name is Meilin; I'm Syaoran's favorite cousin. ' I better not tell her I was to marry Li. I know Li would probably be pretty mad at me if I do. I have a feeling she doesn't just like Li as a friend.' And uh… this is Eriol, Sakura and Madison. I'm sure you already know Li." " A pleasure to meet you." " Hi." " Hey Michelle."  
  
" What are you doing here Michelle?" " I just came to visit you Li." Sakura sensed a magic aura around Michelle and so did Eriol but they said nothing. Michelle gave Li a big hug and then a kiss on the cheek. Li blushed a bit and looked at Sakura, Sakura seemed a bit hurt but it only lasted 5 seconds before she smiled and said " You must be very close, so uh… you want to join us. We're going on the Ferris wheel again and then the roller coaster."  
  
" Sure, I'll sit with Li." "Actually Michelle, I was going to sit with Sakura, is that O.K?" Michelle looked hurt and was about to reply when Sakura interrupted, " It's alright Li, really. I'll just go on by myself, it's no big deal after all I…" That's when Li interrupted, " Sakura, I want to ride the rides with you, it's been 4 years since we last saw each other, and I enjoy going on rides with you it's…"  
  
Michelle realized that Li liked Sakura more than just a friend but wasn't about to admit it so she decided to seem very nice in front of Li, " Li why don't you go on the roller coaster with Sakura and the Ferris wheel with me, it would be fun." " O.K," answered Li and Sakura agreed.  
  
Just as everyone was heading toward the Ferris wheel Mike came running up to them and said " Hey Sakura I was wondering since you're here as well, could I ride with you on the Ferris wheel?" " Uh… sure Mike, but how did you know we were going on the Ferris wheel next?" " You are? I guess it was a coincidence. By the way who's your new friend, she's cute." Michelle blushed at the comment but continued to hold on Li's arm.  
  
" That's Michelle, she's Li's close friend from Hong Kong." Mike turned to face Michelle and looked into her eyes,  
  
" She looks a lot like you Sakura. Oh, hi. I'm Mike, Mike Stanley and I'm very glad to have the chance to meet you. Perhaps you'd like to ride with me on 1 of these rides." " Sure, I'd love too, my name is Michelle Teng."  
  
Then the 7 of them walked toward the Ferris wheel.  
  
" Wow, you could see the mountains from here, isn't it beautiful Li?" " Yea, just great." "Are you O.K? You don't sound very happy to see me." " Oh, I'm very happy to see you Michelle," Said Li Sarcastically and added under his breath, " Yea right, whatever."  
  
" Li, you've never been so cruel to me, what happened to you? Did I do something wrong?" Michelle was at the verge of crying and was choking on her every word. Li just kept staring at the booth in front of them.  
  
It was Sakura standing at the window. Shinny urban brown hair flowing down to her shoulder, so silky smooth. Emerald green eyes filled with happiness and sorrow and with Mike's hands on her shoulders. Li wanted to be with her so much but knew she was probably in love with Mike. She suddenly turned around to face Li and Li looked away and back at Michelle, " Look, I just have something on my mind O.K? Please don't cry." Li stood up and wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her as she burst into tears and gave her a handkerchief.  
  
Michelle took the handkerchief and said thank you. Li was just about to let go of Michelle when all of sudden the ride came to a stop. Li clung onto Michelle so she wouldn't topple over and looked back at Sakura's booth to make sure she was alright but to his shock Sakura had fallen onto Mike and Mike kissed Sakura's cheek. Sakura blushed then quickly stood up. That made Li boil up in anger and jealousy, but he tried to calm down since he knew Sakura was not his girlfriend but was Mike's.  
  
Then Li sensed that it was a card, and thought hard about what card could've done this and realized it's the stop card. Michelle, Sakura, and Eriol sensed it too. Sakura took out her Clow key and turned it into a wand then used the time card before Mike could say anything. Time froze everyone except Madison, Eriol, Meilin, Li and herself. Of course Michelle had magic so she didn't freeze because of time like the others. Sakura then used fly and went to each booth to bring her friends and her to Li's booth. When they got there Li yelled it's the stop card capture it. Sakura got out here star key and turned it into a wand. Then there was a flash of light and the two wands combined into one. Sakura yelled out, " Return to the seal, stop, return." Then the card floated into Sakura's hand. Sakura smiled then she flew everyone back into his or her booths and unfroze time, and then erased Mike's memory of the part when she took out her key. " Li, you know magic and about the star cards. Wow!!! I do too. May I be your partner?"  
  
" Uh… it's really dangerous you know and me and Sakura have been partners ever since we were in fourth grade so I believe it would only be right to still be her partner, but I guess you could if you'd like." " Uh… thanks Li."  
  
Finally the ride came to an end and Mike was clueless. As they were walking toward the roller coaster a boy with amber brown hair and cerulean blue eyes came walking toward them.  
  
"Hey guys." " Hi Sayau," yelled Meilin, Sakura, Eriol, Madison and Mike. " Oh Gary, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Sayau Lee, spelled S-A-Y-A-U and L-E-E. Sayau I'd like you to meet my ex-fiancée and favorite cousin I've been telling you about."  
  
" Meilin… you have a boyfriend. That's great, I'm happy for you." " Thanks, Sayau would you like to come ride the roller coaster with me?" " Sure. I'd love too." " Wait isn't he Syaoran?" asked Michelle " Of course not," laughed an uneasy Sakura then she whispered, " Mike doesn't know he's Syaoran." Meilin whispered to Sayau the same thing. Then the 8 of them walked toward the roller coaster.  
  
Madison and Eriol were in the front, then Sakura and Syaoran, Michelle and Mike, and finally Meilin and Sayau. On the ride Sakura kept falling onto Syaoran and saying sorry but Syaoran said it was O.K. Michelle and Mike were getting very jealous. When the ride was over Li went into the washroom to vomit.  
  
When Li came out Michelle was all over him. She had her arm around him while asking him, " Are you alright? You shouldn't have gone on." Then they went to the Aquarium and had a under water tour. Meilin told Sayau about Syaoran and Sakura's love for each other but never told each other and then her plan. Sayau agreed. Michelle was about to go on the ride with Syaoran but Sayau asked her to on with him so they were in a booth.  
  
Meilin dragged Mike into a booth before he could ask Sakura. So Sakura and Li went on 1 and Madison and Eriol went in 1. " Wow this is so beautiful, don't you think Syaoran?" " It's just so peaceful and quiet." " I know what you mean." There was silence between them. Neither of them knew what to say to each other so it was pretty uneasy especially since the ride was 3 hours long.  
  
" Uh…" they both said at the same time. " Uh… you go first Sakura." " No you can go first." "O.K. uh… Sakura, I know you probably don't have the same feelings that I do, but I… uh… don't want to ruin your relationship with Mike. I just have to tell you…"  
  
" WHAT!!!! I don't have a relationship with Mike. I don't love him. He's only my friend. I don't know what gave you that idea. Besides Michelle's your girlfriend why would you care?"  
  
" WHAT!!!! Michelle is not my girlfriend. What made you think that? We're only friends… Sakura I'm… in love with you. I've been in love with you since the day I met you." Li finished quickly. Sakura was shocked but she finally found her voice and she said " Syaoran… I don't know what to say but I'm sorry. I don't have the same feelings for you ' I'm sorry I have to lie but I can't stand to see you in pain. My dream told me I would die, I just can't make you suffer anymore' but I'm sure you'll find someone that would love you back the same way you love her, I'm so sorry, we could still be friends." Sakura was crying and Li was speechless.  
  
He wanted her love and she offers friendship. He thought to himself he probably deserved this. He was cruel to her. Why would she love him anyway? Li handed her a handkerchief then sat back down and avoided eye contact with her. It hurt Sakura so much but there was nothing she could do. She wished she could be with Syaoran but she knew it was impossible. For the rest of the ride they were silent. When the ride was over Michelle ran up to Syaoran and hugged him. He wasn't in the mood to hug back so he just pushed her out of his way and walked home alone.  
  
Michelle was hurt as stared at the back of Syaoran leaving. Then she turned around to face Sakura, " What did you do to him? How could you?" she yelled while crying. Madison and Eriol didn't understand either but they walked Michelle home.  
  
Then Meilin told Sayau to take Mike home because Mike might try to make a move on Sakura, as a friend trying to say she's better off without him. When there was only Meilin and Sakura left, Meilin said " Sakura, follow me, I need to tell you something."  
  
(A/N: Hi, I know it's really sad right now. Sorry if you don't like that, I was planning to write a happy part to it saying Sakura feels the same way but I felt sad at that moment. I decided not to change it because I had something in my mind that connects with it. I know most people would have probably stop reading by now cause it's sad but you're still here and I'm glad. I'll try to write a longer chapter because all of mine's are so short and I'll try not to write any more cliffhangers. )  
  
" Sakura, he risked his life for you."  
  
" What?"  
  
" It's true, what did you do to him?"  
  
" I… I'm sorry…I didn't… mean to hurt him, I just …  
  
Flashback  
  
" Syaoran… I don't know what to say but I'm sorry. I don't have the same feelings for you, but I'm sure you'll find someone that would love you back the same way you love her, I'm so sorry, we could still be friends."  
  
"It's only because I had a dream, we were capturing a card and then a sharp looking object was about to stab into my heart, and before it hit me I woke up. I just don't want to make him suffer Meilin."  
  
" Sakura, you're already making him suffer. Don't you know that? Are you in love with him then?" " Yes." " Then tell him the truth. At least he'll know why you're doing this." " I can't… what if he hates me now, you saw how he reacted."  
  
" Trust me, I know him and he wouldn't hate you, you trust me don't you?" " Um… sort of." " SAKURA." " O.K., O.K. I trust you." " Then go tell him now, phone him." " I can't, I'm sorry." " Sakura, his training was hard, very hard. If I know the clan, they punished him for what he couldn't achieve. He was supposed to get the Clow cards and he didn't so his training gets harder than it already is. It is said in the Li clan if one does not finish his or her mission that they were sent out to do, they have a choice of either being locked in the dungeon or else be sent on another mission that no one in the clan but Clow Reed had succeeded in. If he succeeds he'll get to do what he wants without always having to obey the clan and be the leader of the clan. I'm sure Li chose the mission or else he wouldn't be here right now. He left his mother in charge of the clan while he's gone. He told me not to tell any one this but… please for give me Li, I have to do this for yours and Sakura's sake. His mission was to find The Dragon of Light's heart in The Forbidden Mountains. Not only that but he also had to be back in less than 1 month which I think is impossible because the Forbidden Mountain can not be seen by just anyone. The person that wants to find it must have a pure heart and do it for a good cause not just for him or herself. It is also said that the mountain is guarded by 10 of the most strongest and powerful creatures. Li not only had to get the dragon's heart but the water of life. Clow Reed had gone up there to hide the water of life and the dragon's heart but to do that he had to find and defeat the 10 creatures. Clow Reed then told the creatures to guard it for him because his evil cousin wanted it for himself to make himself much more stronger than anyone in the world. Clow Reed knew that there was no way his cousin could find it without a pure heart but just in case, he asked the creatures to guard it from anyone that came to get it. Because of this his cousin created the star cards to find it but the cards did not succeed for its creator did not have a pure heart. The creator's name was Julia Star. Li had to get the Dragon's heart and the water of life. He found The Forbidden Mountain after 10 days and he didn't know how he did since he was sure he didn't have a pure heart…  
  
Flashback  
  
"This is The Forbidden Mountain but how did I find it? Well since I got here, all I have to get is the dragon's heart and the water of life, great." " Did someone say the heart of a dragon and the water of life?" a creature with horns asked. It looked like a creature in the Greek legends. It was a half man half bull creature.  
  
" Uh… yes." " I am here to guard it, to get passed you will have to defeat me." " O.K. What do I get to use to defeat you?" " Anything you want." " O.K. I choose my sword." " Then let the battle begin." The creature charged toward Li with its horns but just before it hit, Li jumped high into the air. When he landed the creature took in a big breath and shot out a big boulder at LI. Li knew he didn't have time to dodge it so instead he took his fighting stance. Li thought that he would die but at least his last thought could be about Sakura.  
  
The creature sensed what Li was thinking and was shocked. Through its years as a guard no one had ever had such purity and kindness. The creature felt glad that there was someone else besides Clow Reed in the world that had thoughts of kindness and also tried to save the world even if it costs their life. So the creature quickly shot out an equally as big boulder to destroy the one he had shot earlier. The second boulder was faster so it hit the other boulder with a huge explosion. It was close though, Li was blasted backwards from the explosion and his back hit a sharp point on the wall behind him and fell unconscious.  
  
The creature felt sorry for Li, so when the dust had cleared, he went to Li and picked him up, took him into a cave and laid him down on a piece of cloth. After a while, Li woke up and found himself in a cave facing the floor, and a wet cloth on his back. Then right before Li got up the creature came in and told him not to move, for he had hurt his spine pretty badly. Li obeyed and stayed still. The creature gave him some water, but Li was not sure if he should drink it. The creature could sense what Li was thinking so he reassured him that it was not poisoned.  
  
After a while of persuading, Li drank some water and ate some food. The creature told Li that his name was Centaurus, and told Li that he could give him some advice if he wanted. Li said yes, and Centaurus said 'one must follow his heart to achieve his goal.' Centaurus bandaged up Li's back, and Li was of on his journey once again. While he was walking he thought about what Centaurus had said. " What does Centaurus mean?" "Did you say Centaurus?" " Uh…yes."  
  
" He is my half brother, you must have defeated him to come here. Congratulations, but this time won't be that easy," said a dog-like creature with 3 heads. Then the creature charged at LI with out a warning of any kind but Li still escaped but barely. Li's sleeve was ripped.  
  
The dog-like creature charged again but this time Li was ready for it. LI jumped into the air then landed in front of the creature with his sword by its throat. Li was certain that he had won but the creature gave a loud bark that made the ground shake furiously.  
  
Li fell down and the creature backed up away from the sword and then ran behind Li and bit his neck. Blood was coming out fast but the creature did not let go or loosen his grip on his neck. Li knew that he would not survive but the thought of leaving Sakura gave him the strength and courage to grab the creature's leg and fling it away from his neck. The creature thought to itself, he has the courage and strength to defeat me but also the purity of the heart. I have to help him, even if I'm not supposed to. He is so young to try to defeat us but he has the maturity of a full Grown man, and I will not take him from the world. He deserves to live his life. And with that the creature lifted Li onto his back and carried him farther into the cave to where he hid his supplies to survive.  
  
When it got there it put Li down on the ground hoping it could still have a chance to save him. It quickly took out his magical potion Clow Reed had taught him to make to heal him and his companions when badly injured. The creature poured out some liquid from the bottle and onto Li's neck. After an hour or so Li woke up thinking that he was already dead but when he got a closer look at his surroundings he realized he was still on the mountain. 'Why am I not dead?' thought Li. " I'm glad you're still alive, my name is Loews. I brought you back to life for I felt that you deserved to live. It is nighttime now so sleep, in the morning you can go and defeat your third opponent."  
  
"Why did you save me, aren't you supposed to kill me so I don't try or get The Dragon of Light's heart and the water of life?" " Yes, but I feel that you are getting it not for your own purpose but so you could see someone that you protected years ago and have not seen for a long time." " What? How'd you know?" " We creatures can sense thoughts, I can teach you if you'd like." " Sure."  
  
" You must close your eyes and free your mind of everything. Then once you have achieved that concentrate and rely on 2 of your senses. Hearing, and seeing. Fill your heart with peace and calmness. Look at your opponent and try to hear his or her thoughts. That is the beginner stage; once you can do this without trying then you have succeeded. Here, try it on me and tell me what you sense." " O.K." LI closed his eyes and tried to do what he was told but he didn't sense anything. " I'm sorry, but I don't sense anything." " That is because your mind has cleared all thoughts but one. You must forget it for one moment and have patients."  
  
Li tried again and cleared the thought of Sakura out of his mind and he sensed something. " I sense that you are worried that I will die against my fifth opponent for every opponent is stronger than the next yet you know and hope that I will survive and get what I want."  
  
" That is correct, congratulations. You have done it, remember to practice it and when you have finished what you came here to do come back and I will heal you. But for now please sleep." " Thank you so much." " No, thank you for relieving my heart of loneliness and reminding me the hope that there is and could be people that have the kindness and purity in their hearts in the world."  
  
That night, before Li fell asleep, " Sakura, I will succeed, if I am to see you again. I hope you still remember me because I remember you. We were so close."  
  
Sakura blushed when Meilin said that.  
  
The next day Li went farther up the mountain. " I have to remember to practice what Loews told me." " Did you say Loews?" "Yes." ' Why do they keep asking that?' " He is my best friend, you must have defeated him to get here and since you are here I will have to defeat you, sorry," said a blue and white wolf with horns sarcastically.  
  
" Sure, defeat me, then let's get started." "Just to warn you, cause I'm so nice. This challenge is different from all the others that you have done. It's a 2 out of 3 challenge. I will race you up that waterfall coming down the mountain. Lets get started." Each of them was on either side of the waterfall and on the count of 3 they had started. Li had taken lead but the creature gained and got ahead of him. Li had an idea that struck him and he yelled out, " Element wind, come to my aid." Li used all his strength to make the wind help him fly up fast.  
  
Soon he gained onto the creature that was jumping from one rock to another. They were tied till the last moment when Li gave a sudden boast of speed. "What? You cheated, I never said flying was allowed."  
  
" But you never said flying wasn't allowed, so either way, I did not cheat." "Congratulations then, you have beaten in the challenge of speed but you will not beat me in this one. Use whatever weapon you want to cut these 2 rocks into the drawing of a penguin on the wall over here."  
  
" I'll use my sword then." Then let's get started." Again on the count of 3 they had begun. The creature used his attacks and claws. Li on the other hand had another idea and started using his sword to cut the rock.  
  
" I'm done, what about you?" "What? That is not possible. Wait a second. Yours is just a carving into the rock that is shaped like a penguin. Its supposed to be 3-D not 2-D. And it doesn't look exactly the same."  
  
" You never said it had to be 3-D or it had to look nice."  
  
" Fine, then you passed, but beware the others will be harder and since you have won I bow before you. My name is Tiger, have faith in yourself and you will be fine. The next challenge you will be up against won't be easy, he will use your weakness against you, Good Luck."  
  
Li started walking toward his next opponent. "Tiger wasn't that bad, he was pretty nice at the end." "Did you say Tiger, have you already beaten him?" " It's a yes to both questions." " Then you will have to go against me, my name is Centaur." Said a centaur, which is a half man half horse like creature. Then with a snap of a finger 3 Sakura's appeared. Li had no idea that Sakura was his weakness. "Sakura is my weakness?" asked Li in astonishment.  
  
Sakura was shocked, " Am I Li's weakness? Is it my entire fault that Li might have died? I'm so sorry, I can't tell him the truth." " Sakura, do you want me to tell you the rest of the mission that I made Li tell me or not?" " Yes, I need to know what happens." " Then stop interrupting and it's not your fault."  
  
Li was shocked that he had to fight the 3 Sakura's and he couldn't bring himself to do it, even if it was a fake. Sakura started to cut Li with a dagger. Soon Li was bleeding pretty badly. The centaur felt sorry for Li but he couldn't and shouldn't help Li until he finished the battle. Centaur thought ' He is so young. He is only 13 years old and he's risking his life. He has a pure and kind heart. I can feel it and for that I hope he will succeed.' Li didn't know what to do, he couldn't hurt Sakura and he couldn't dodge 3 Sakura's with daggers every time they tried to hit him. Then all of a sudden a movie he had watch struck him with an idea to defeat this challenge.  
  
Li waited in the same spot for the 3 Sakura's to hit him. When they got close enough, Li jumped into the air, doing a flip and landing behind Centaur. The 3 Sakura's couldn't stop on time so each of them gave a deep cut into Centaur. Centaur stood up and snapped his finger, then the 3 Sakura's disappeared. " You have passed the test, though you have a lot of injuries, you still somehow survived. You have honor in your blood, Good luck on your next challenge. May the force be with you."  
  
"Thank you." Then again, Li set out on his quest, and as usual Li ends up saying the last creature he defeat it's name. "I wonder why Centaur copied the comment from Star Wars?" And as usual, another creature would ask for the name. "Did you say Centaur? He is my boyfriend, and no one has ever gotten pass him. You must be a very good warrior. Well, anyway, I congratulate you on passing. However, you will not pass me. My challenge is much different from any that you have experienced before," said a young girl around the age of 15.  
  
She was indeed older than Li, but she had powers. Strong powers. "What do you mean by that?" "I'll challenge you to a battle that you can't back out of and see if you can with stand what's coming to you. Each challenger that comes gets another different challenge, just to let you know of course, and since you're the second one after Clow Reed, yours will be harder than his."  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N: Hey everyone, this is like the coolest, like yea. No just kidding. A/N: If you want to know what happened to Li's fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth opponent, just tell me in the reviews.)  
  
Soon the battle was declared, Li had every possible reason to win and good ones. Now all Li had to do was get The Heart of the Dragon of Light and the Water of Life which stood right in front of him. He had not challenged the tenth opponent yet, so he had a feeling that this was a trap. He cautiously walked toward the items. He could feel the power and energy waves coming from the heart and in just one more step he would be able to grab it.  
  
Just as he took the last step, the floor cracked open and he fell in. With his quick reflexes, he was able to grab hold of something before falling into the lava. If he gave one slip, he would be a goner. With one hand on the rock and the other free, he grabbed his sword and stabbed it into the wall. He used his sword to climb up. When he reached the top he saw a monster. It was repulsive and slimy. He was made of a gooey substance. Li wanted to vomit but held it in, and quickly swung himself up. The creature looked at him as Li punched it. His hand had gone right through the monster without hurting it one bit.  
  
When Li grabbed his hand out, it had slimy stuff on it. "Disgusting!" Li yelled. The monster seemed offended by the remark. "Sorry, no offence." Li apologized and the monster smiled. Then Li realized that the monster didn't seem to want to fight so he asked, "Aren't you going to fight me?" The monster replied in a muffled voice, "I don't want to fight. I only fight to defend myself. I don't want to hurt anyone." The monster started to cry. Li then talked to it in a soft voice and soon they became friends.  
  
The creature walked up to the items and handed it to Li. As Li left, he remembered to go to his third opponent, Loews. He ran all the way down the mountain, which took four day. When he got there, Loews greeted him with joy.  
  
"I knew you would make it. Here drink this and all your wounds will be healed in less than one hour. Now take care." "Thank you, Bye." Li yelled before he ran of the edge of the mountain. Before he hit the ground face first he yelled, "Element wind, come to my aid, now." And he hit the charm with his sword. He landed safely and ran home.  
  
"See, Sakura. He risked everything. Now you go tell him the truth or I'll have to hurt you." Meilin threatened Sakura. "I don't know Meilin. I guess I might as well. Thanks Meilin." "For what?" "Telling me about Li's past, even if you weren't suppose to." "No prob. Just don't tell anyone, O.K?" "Sure." Then they walked home.  
  
Knock knock came a noise. "Just hold on a minute." Li shouted as he came out of the shower wiping his hair. He ran over to the door and opened it. "Oh, ne Sayau. Nanda?" "Daijobu desu ka?" "Daijobu." "Ano, eteo minna is worried about you and I'm your friend and neighbour so, you can tell me anything. What's wrong? You just ran off like that, after the ride was over." Asked Sayau. "Nothing, O.K?" snapped Li in frustration. He was near tears; demo wasn't about to show it. "Mou, I'm just trying to help. Meilin is off talking to Sakura right now just to let you know, so she should be home soon." Said Sayau. "Gomen nasai, demo I… when we were on the ride, I… I… just don't want to talk about it right now O.K?" "Sa, I leave you alone, for now demo don't feel so bad O.K?" "Arigato."  
  
Li walked Sayau to the door to let him out when Meilin walked in and greeted Li and smiled at Sayau. "Oi, Li. I know nani happened on the ride. Sakura told me and that's why I invited her over tonight for a sleepover. You and Sayau are going to have one as well. My decision is made, and that's final." "I don't know Meilin…" Said Sayau in an uncertain voice, but was stopped by the death-threatening look Meilin showed him. "Sa, I will. He eh he." Sayau laughed uneasily.  
  
"Great!!!" Meilin yelled in excitement. Then she quickly ran into the showers and took a quick bath and brushed her teeth. When she was finished she told Li, "Oi, Syaoran. Do me a favor and go pick up Sakura. Don't argue with me, my mine is made up. After all, you want her to be safe don't you?" She smiled evilly. Li blushed. Even if Sakura didn't feel the same way about him, he still didn't want Sakura to get hurt.  
  
He considered it his duty to protect her, sort of anyway. So he quickly got his jacket and left. It was raining out side so he ran all the way over to Sakura's house. When he rung the doorbell, Tori came to answer it. But Tori didn't know it was Li because Li had his hood over his face and it was dark so Tori didn't notice it was Li was wearing a green raincoat.  
  
"Do I know you?" asked Tori. "Uh, no. I'm Sakura's new friend. I'm a transferred student here. And I need to talk to Sakura." Li answered. Tori heard Li's voice but were uncertain so he told Sakura to come. When Sakura got there, Tori went back to the couch to watch T.V. "Who are you?" Sakura asked. "It's me Sakura." Li answered. "Li?" Sakura blushed and so did Li. "Hai, I'm here to pick you up, Meilin sent me. For the sleepover." "Oh, I'll go get my stuff and be right back." When Sakura came back she held an umbrella.  
  
They started walking toward the apartment. Just then, Sakura accidentally tripped over something and was falling but Li caught her and lightened the fall, but sadly they both landed in a puddle of mud.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes just to see that she was on top of Li. She quickly got up and said, "Gomen nasai, Li. I didn't mean to fall on you like that." "It's alright." "Daijobu desu ka?" "Hai, Daijobu." Li got up signed. He'd have to take a shower again. Li started walking again but stopped.  
  
"Aren't you coming Sakura?" He asked looking back at her. "Hai, demo I just wanted to tell you something first." "You can do that when you're out of the rain alright?" Li asked. He knew was being a bit cruel, but he ignored it. "Lie, I need to talk to you privately. Look, I didn't mean nani I said to you on the ride…" "You don't have to talk about it Sakura, I understand and I accept your decision."  
  
"Lie, you don't. I feel just the same for you; it's just that I was afraid to tell you. I was afraid it would never work out and I would feel terrible. I'm so sorry, I was selfish. I was only thinking about myself. Aishit… aishite… aishiteru." Li was speechless, those were the words he wanted to hear since the day he met her but never knew, but now he didn't know what to do.  
  
Sakura was crying and He remembered the time they were at the park. Sakura consoled what she felt for Julian in him and that fait had brought them together and now it was up to them. He walked up to Sakura gave her Handkerchief. "Arigato." Sakura said. Li hugged her and blushed, " I love you too, Sakura." They stayed hugging each for a while before Sakura interrupted unwillingly.  
  
"Syaoran, we better get going." Soon they got into the apartment and Meilin and Sayau was shocked when they saw them. "What happened to you guys? You're all muddy." Sakura and Li laughed as they thought about it. They must have gotten back together Meilin thought.  
  
Li took a shower then went to help Sayau get his sleeping bag over. Then Meilin told Sakura she could and should take a shower too. When everyone was finished they played a game of truth or dare. "Li, it's your turn." Said Meilin. Truth or dare?" asked Li. "Well, truth." Answered Sakura. "Uh, o.k. Uh… Sakura… uh…have you ever dated anyone before?" asked Li while blushing.  
  
"Oh, ah, well, ah…no, not exactly. I mean I have been asked out a lot but I didn't actually go out with anyone yet." Answered Sakura while blushing. "O.K. It's my turn and I know you'll pick truth so, Sayau, when do you plan to ask Meilin to marry you?" asked Sakura in curiosity. "Its kind of well… it depends. I'm thinking around when I'm 24. Depending on Meilin of course." Answered Sayau while blushing.  
  
"I'm not going to be a mother. I'd have to let those little brats follow me around, yew!" added Meilin, "anyway we better get to bed now, so good night everyone." "Good night." They replied as Sakura followed Meilin into her room. When Sakura and Meilin entered her room Sakura smiled at Meilin. "Meilin I know what you're trying to do. Anyway, I'm glad about you and Sayau. I mean, when we first met him he was like Li. You know, rude, kept to himself, just like Li when I first met him but you changed all that. He's so sweet now, I mean, he's got a sense of humor and a great attitude. I just wished that I was nicer to Li at the amusement park." Said Sakura sadly. "Don't worry Sakura, everything will turn out O.K." reassured Meilin. Sakura smiled "Thanks Meilin."  
  
While in the boy's room, (Li's room.) "Hey Sayau, um… do you think… well um…" started Li. "Ha, what's this? Syaoran Li stuttering?" teased Sayau. "Shut up! Seriously, well, do you think… well, you know. Does Sakura uh… Like me?"  
  
Please write reviews or I won't write any more chapters. (Smile) Hoped everyone enjoyed my story! Please R+R! Thanks!!! 


	2. Blackmailed

Hey everyone! Sorry for not writing for so long. I was busy. Anyway, this is the second chapter for The Green Figure. I don't own any of the characters in this story except Michelle, Mike and Sayau. The title for this chapter is Black mailed.  
  
"Well Li. I'd tell you the truth, but I think you should find out yourself." Answered Sayau. "And how do you expect me to do that?" asked Li. "Well, you could always ask her." Suggested Sayau.  
  
Li went pale just thinking about it. Sakura had told him that she didn't, how could he with stand another rejection.  
  
"Let's go to sleep, Li. We can talk about this tomorrow." Said Sayau as he went to sleep. "Yea, I guess." Said Li.  
  
The next morning Li woke up early to do his training as usual. 'Man, if Sakura only knew.' He thought. Li couldn't concentrate on his training. "Urghhh. get out of my head." Li yelled in frustration. "Li, are you O.K?" asked Sakura as she came out of Meilin's room.  
  
"Sakura! I didn't mean to wake you up." Li blushed. Sakura giggled, "Don't worry about it, Li. So, what's wrong?" asked Sakura. "Nothing Sakura." Answered Li. Sakura looked at him questioningly, but then decided to let it go and went into the bathroom.  
  
Li let out a sigh of relief. "Great way to say good morning to a girl Li." Laughed Sayau. "Oh, you woke up too?" said Li.  
  
"You were so loud, who wouldn't?" laughed Sayau. "Meilin." Answered Li. "You mean she can sleep through that?" asked Sayau in amusement. "Though she's trained with me when we were young, she tends to like to get her full rest better. She's a heavy sleeper let's just say." Li sweat dropped. Sayau laughed.  
  
Just then, Sakura came out of the bathroom. "Hi Sayau, guess you're awake too." Smiled Sakura. "Yea, Li here woke me up." Laughed Sayau. Li blushed. "Same here." Smiled Sakura, "Shouldn't Meilin be up already?" asked Sakura. Li sweat dropped. "No, she's still sleeping." Answered Sayau. "Hoe?"  
  
"Can you guys keep it down, I'm trying to sleep." Yelled Meilin. "Guess she woke up after all." Said Li. "Yea." Said Sayau. Sakura laughed.  
  
Li knew he couldn't do his training now, so he started cooking breakfast. "Wow Li, I didn't know you could cook. This looks delicious." Said Sakura.  
  
Just then Meilin came out, "Of course he can cook. And he's great at it too." She said. "Meilin, you're up early." Said Li. "With you guys talking so loudly, who wouldn't?" said Meilin.  
  
"Well, I better get going." Said Sayau, as he was about to leave. "Wait," said Meilin, "I'm coming with you. I wouldn't miss a chance to leave those two alone. Just let me get change." Then in less than ten minutes Meilin came out of her room and up to Sayau's side.  
  
"That was quick." Said Sayau. "I was in a hurry. Well bye Li. Hope you two have a nice conversation." And with that, Meilin dragged Sayau out.  
  
Li put their breakfast on the table. "Here Sakura, try this and tell me what you think." Said Li. Sakura took a fork and tried a bit of Chinese looking salad. "Wow Li! That tastes so good. What is it?" asked Sakura. "Chinese snails and lettuce." Answered Li. Sakura spat out the remaining food left in her mouth and went pale.  
  
"Just kidding. It's Chinese lettuce with a bit of my secret sauce." Said Li, beginning to wipe the floor. "Oh, sorry about that. I'll help." Said Sakura as she got down on her knees and started to help Li wipe the mess that she had made.  
  
"Well thanks for the great breakfast Li, I better get going now." Said Sakura as she headed toward the door. "Bye Sakura." Said Li. Sakura turned the doorknob, but it was stuck. "Uh Li, I think I need your help." She said. LI went up to the door and tried to open it.  
  
"Oh no." said Li. "What is it Li?" Asked Sakura. "I think Meilin looked us in.," answered Li, he was getting pale. "What!" yelped Sakura.  
  
Meilin was over at Sayau's apartment, it was right across the hall. She laughed as she heard Sakura scream. "What's so funny?" asked Sayau. "I locked them in there by themselves." Laughed Meilin. "Shouldn't we help them?" asked Sayau. "No you baka." Said Meilin, "We leave them in there." Meilin continued. "You're evil Meilin." Said Sayau. "More than you'll ever know. May I use your phone?" she asked. "Go ahead." Answered Sayau.  
  
Ring, ring. Li's phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" asked Li.  
  
*Li? It's Meilin. *  
  
"Meilin! What's the big idea?"  
  
*What are you talking about Li? * Asked Meilin pretending to be innocent.  
  
"You know what I mean Meilin."  
  
*What? *  
  
"Why did you lock Sakura and me in here?"  
  
*Oh, you mean that. Well, so that you could talk to her. * Meilin smiled.  
  
"I can talk to her whenever I want!"  
  
*No you can't. You can't even start a conversation without changing the subject Li. I'm doing this for your own good. *  
  
"You mean so that you can humiliate me."  
  
*Li, I want you to talk to Sakura about what happened the other day. If you don't, you and her will be stuck there. Of course, you'd like that wouldn't you? * Meilin laughed.  
  
Li blushed. "This isn't funny Meilin. Let us out!"  
  
*Not until you've solved this. * Then she hung up.  
  
"Well, what did she say?" asked Sakura. "Nothing." Answered Li as he turned on the television. "I can't stay here Li." Said Sakura. "I know, but Sakura. I don't want to loose you. Meilin wants us to talk about what happened the other day." Said Li. "So?" asked Sakura. "I don't feel like it." Answered Li. "I need to call my brother." "Go ahead, the phone is right there." Said Li, pointing to the little table next to him.  
  
Sakura picked up the phone and dialed her home number.  
  
*Hello, Kinomoto's residence. *  
  
"Hello? Tori? It's me, Sakura."  
  
*Oh, hey squirt. *  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
*So what do you want? *  
  
"I'm stuck. I won't be back for a while, so don't worry about me O.K?"  
  
*Where are you right now? *  
  
"At a friend's house."  
  
*Which one? *  
  
"Madison's."  
  
*Oh, O.K.*  
  
"Thanks."  
  
*Whatever squirt, just be back before dinner. *  
  
"O.K."  
  
  
  
*Hello? *  
  
"Madison? It's me, Sakura."  
  
*What is it Sakura? *  
  
"I'm trapped in Li's house." Whined Sakura.  
  
*Oh, Meilin did that already? * Madison smiled.  
  
"You knew?" Sakura asked in shock.  
  
*Of course Sakura! Kawaiiii! I told Meilin to tape you guys for me! *  
  
Sakura sweat dropped. "Madison."  
  
*Bye Sakura! Have a great time with Li! * Madison smiled as she hung up.  
  
"Any Luck?" asked Li. "No." answered Sakura sadly. Li took out his sword and went out on the balcony. "What are you planning to do Li?" asked Sakura. "Don't worry Sakura, I'll get you out." Answered Li. Li looked up then down. He went into his room and got some rope with a hook at the end.  
  
"Watch out Sakura." He said as he swung the rope. It landed on the roof of the apartment. He tugged on the rope three times to make sure it was secure, then climbed up it. "Li! Be careful." Sakura said. "Don't worry Sakura, I will." Answered Li. 


	3. Intrusion

Hey everyone! Sorry for the short last chapter. I wanted to send in the second chapter right away, but I was running out of ideas. I promise my next chapters to come will be longer. Please enjoy this chapter.  
  
Li started to climb up the sidewall. It was a good thing his roommate, Mike was out all night. Mike was having his own sleep over with some of his friends and Meilin decided to have a sleep over too.  
  
Sakura stood on the balcony and looked up. 'I should have brought my cards.' Thought Sakura. Li kept climbing and finally he reached the top.  
  
Li looked around; there was something odd about the roof. He came up here to train before, but this time it looked like someone had planted a jungle on the apartment roof.  
  
"Impossible. I've just been up here a few days ago. Plants don't grow this fast." He said. Just then he felt something. A vine was coming right at him form the left side.  
  
Li jumped up just in time. "Damn it! I didn't bring my sword." Li looked down and saw Sakura standing on the balcony looking up at him.  
  
"Sakura! We have a problem. Can you climb up with my sword?" yelled Li. "O.K. but why?" asked Sakura. "I'll explain later, just hurry." Yelled Li.  
  
Sakura ran into Li's room and took out his sword. "This is heavy." Sakura said as she dragged the sword over to the balcony. She looked up. 'How am I suppose to bring the sword up there? It's too heavy.' Sakura thought.  
  
Li was busy dodging the vines coming at him. He took a quick peek down and saw Sakura holding the sword. 'How could I forget? That sword is heavy! How will she bring it up?' Li thought.  
  
"Li! It's too heavy." Yelled Sakura. "Hold on, I'm coming down." Li yelled in response. Li quickly dodged another attack by the vines and jumped off the roof.  
  
Sakura looked on in shock as Li landed right in front of her. Li grabbed his sword from Sakura's grasp and quickly climbed back up to the roof.  
  
When he got up there, the jungle was even larger than before. Li started cutting the vines that were coming at him. "What card is this?" Li asked himself. Just then it struck him. It was the Amazon card. There was only one way to defeat the Amazon card and that was to use the Gust card, but they hadn't encountered that card yet. "Damn it!" yelled Li in frustration.  
  
Just then Michelle came onto the roof on the gust card. "But how?" asked Li. "I captured the gust card last night when it was blowing all my books away." Answered Michelle.  
  
Michelle stood in front of the Amazon card and held out her star staff. "Gust, blow the Amazon card away!" yelled Michelle.  
  
The gust card blew and blew and finally the Amazon card showed it's true form. It was a girl wearing a green toga and a reef on each side of her head. "By the powers invested in me, I, Michelle command you, Amazon to return the seal!" yelled Michelle lifting her wand and then slamming it on the card.  
  
The card turned into a green sort of mist and turned into a card. The card then floated into Michelle's hand. "Yes!" Michelle smiled. "Another card has been captured!" she smiled.  
  
Li wasn't very happy about it. "That's great Michelle." Said Li as he walked toward the door to the stairs. Michelle followed him.  
  
When Li reached the door to his apartment he unlocked the door. But before he could open the door, Mike came along.  
  
"Gary my man, nice to see you again. Man I had a great night." Mike stretched. Mike didn't even notice that Li was holding a sword. "Yea, whatever." Answered Li. Michelle peeked from behind him. "Hi Mike." Smiled Michelle. "Hi there, Michelle." Smiled Mike.  
  
Inside Sakura heard Mike outside so she quickly hid in Li's room.  
  
Li opened the door and Michelle and Mike followed him in. "Would you like some tea Michelle?" asked Mike. "Sure smiled Michelle as she took a sit on the couch. Li went into his room and quickly put his sword away.  
  
Just then the door to his room closed. Li spun around to see who was there. "Sakura? What are you doing in my room?" asked Li. "I heard Mike outside and ran in here." Answered Sakura. "Oh." Said Li. "What was going on up on the roof Li? I thought I heard Michelle capture a Card." Asked Sakura. "Yea, she did. The Amazon card, she's also got the gust Card." Sighed Li.  
  
"That's great!" smiled Sakura. Li looked at her. "She has the cards Sakura." He stated. "Yea, so?" asked Sakura. "You and I were supposed to get the Card." Answered Li. "It doesn't matter who gets the card Li. The town is safe isn't it?" asked Sakura. "I guess." Answered Li.  
  
"Hey, Michelle knows about the cards?" asked Sakura. "Yea, she the person dressed in yellow." Said Li. "I thought the person dressed in yellow was Mimi." Said Sakura sadly. "She lied to hide her identity." Said Li. "Oh." Said Sakura in disappointment.  
  
Li looked at her sadly. "Sakura, when you said that you loved me, did you mean it? Or were you just saying that to make me feel better?" asked Li. Sakura looked at him. "Li, I meant it. Don't you trust me?" asked Sakura looking sadly at him. Li smiled one of his rare smiles and hugged Sakura. "Yea." He said in relief. Sakura blushed, "I love you Sakura." Said Li blushing. "You already said that last night." Smiled Sakura as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Just then Mike and Michelle entered the room. "Hey buddy, I just wanted to know if you wanted some sugar in your…" he started but then stopped when he saw Sakura kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"Li?" asked Michelle looking hurt. Sakura and Li blushed.  
  
Meilin and Sayau were laughing. Kero had agreed to tape Li and Sakura without interrupting for Madison, Meilin and Sayau. He only agreed because Madison told him that she would give him all the pudding and sweets he'd ever want for a week.  
  
"Man, this is great Meilin." Laughed Sayau. "As much as I want to keep this going, I think we should help them out." Laughed Meilin.  
  
Meilin and Sayau walked over to Mike's apartment. "Hey guys! What's going on?" asked Meilin as if she didn't know. "Nothing Meilin." Answered Li.  
  
"I'll be going now." Said Michelle as her eyes began to water. "Hey, I'll walk you home." Said Sayau following her to the door. "It's O.K. I'll go home myself." Said Michelle as she ran out of the building as fast as she could.  
  
Mike was glaring at Li. "Hey Mike. I think the water is boiling up." Said Meilin. "You better explain this later Gary or is that Li?" glared Mike as he stomped over to the stove.  
  
Li let out his breath. "Aw, damn it. Michelle just had to say my name." Said Li. Meilin laughed, "Too bad, I was really enjoying what I was watching." "MEILIN!" yelled Li. Sayau laughed, "I agree." He said. "You were watching too?" asked Sakura. "Yap, and I loved what I was seeing." Laughed Sayau.  
  
Sakura and Li sweat dropped. "You guys are really meant for each other." Li sweat dropped. Meilin smiled and wrapped her arms around Sayau. Sayau wrapped his arm around Meilin's waist.  
  
"Let's go." Said Sayau. "Yea, I wouldn't want to interrupt anything." Smiled Meilin as they left Mike's apartment.  
  
"I better get going Li. Thanks for the sleep over." Said Sakura as she grabbed her things and left. "Bye Sakura." Said Li as he closed the door.  
  
"WHAT is going on here?" yelled Mike in rage. "First she postpones our date, then I catch her kissing you? How long has this been going on?" yelled Mike in rage.  
  
Li sweat dropped. "Nothing is going on. Sakura only kissed me on the cheek, and what if she didn't want to go out with you huh?" asked Li in annoyance.  
  
"Why you! I've been nothing but kind to you and this is how you repay me? Stealing my girlfriend behind my back?" yelled Mike. "Stop yelling! I pay you with money, what me and Sakura does behind your back is none of your business." Li glared angrily at Mike.  
  
"She's MY girlfriend! What she does with you IS my business!" yelled Mike. "What did I tell you, stop yelling. She's not your girlfriend. She hasn't even gone out with you. Oh by the way, don't bother threatening me that I can't live here if I go out with Sakura and that kind of stuff. Cause I'm moving out of here in two days tops." Smirked Li.  
  
"I don't have to. I can kick you out now. Then where would you live huh, tough guy?" growled Mike. "I could live in one of my friend's house." Answered Li. "Like which one? You just moved here." Smirked Mike. "I moved here a month ago. I just went to another school!" yelled Li. "Who are you anyway? You can't try to steal My Sakura or threaten me! I'm Mike Stanley. One of the most sought after guys at school. I can't be beaten by a little tough guy wanna-be." Boasted Mike trying to show his muscular body.  
  
"I'm stronger than you think. And I'm not little. I'm the leader of the Li clan. A very well known family of Hong Kong." Yelled Li. "What! Yea right. I wouldn't believe you in a million years. Do you have proof Gary? Or should I say Li huh?" smirked Mike.  
  
"My name is Syaoran Li, the son and leader of the Li clan, and if you ever come to China, I'll make sure you'll pay." Glared Li.  
  
"Get out of my apartment, you… you… who ever you are!" yelled Mike. "I'm gone. I wouldn't stay here if you paid me a million dollars." Yelled Li as he stomped into his room and grabbed all his stuff.  
  
Li quickly packed all his stuff and left the apartment as soon as possible. (A.S.A.P.) (A/N: I made a mistake on the first chapter. Sayau has brown hair and dark brown eyes.) "And don't come back!" yelled Mike. "I wouldn't think of it." Yelled Li.  
  
As soon as he was out of the building he took out his cell phone.  
  
"Hello? Wei?" asked Li.  
  
*Yes Master? *  
  
"I'll be moving into that new mansion in the Campus area right now, instead of two days from now. Can you come over here and drive me?"  
  
*Right away Master. *  
  
"It's by Brookley St. and 41 Avenue."  
  
*I'm coming right away Master. *  
  
"Good. Bye."  
  
*Bye Master. *  
  
"We'll see what Mike thinks when he sees my house." Said Li to himself.  
  
Meilin watched as Wei came and drove Li away. "Well, there goes my great plan." Said Meilin in disappointment. "Don't worry about it so much. Madison is taking care of it. See that black car behind Li's? She's following him." Smiled Sayau. "Li will figure it out you know?" said Meilin. "Not in the state he is in right now. He'd be too busy thinking." Said Sayau. Meilin perked up a bit and smiled. "thanks Sayau. But it just isn't the same torturing him." Sighed Meilin. "You'll get your chance." Reassured Sayau.  
  
On the way home, Sakura decided to stop by the bakery and buy Kero a little treat, since she was in a pretty good mood.  
  
"Um excuse me. Is there any pudding left?" asked Sakura. "Well, let me check." Said the man by the counter. "Yes, we still have one more." Said the man. Sakura smiled, "I'll take it."  
  
The man wrapped it up and gave it to Sakura. When Sakura finally got home, she hurried upstairs. "KERO!!!" she yelled.  
  
Kero quickly flew in from an open window in Sakura's room. "Up here Sakura." Said Kero quickly as he hid the camera under the bed.  
  
"Kero, here. I bought you the last pudding." Said Sakura. "Wow! Thank you so much Sakura." Said Kero as he hugged the pudding and started eating it.  
  
Sakura looked around her room. The video games were neatly put on a shelf, untouched. "Kero? Where have you been?" asked Sakura suspiciously. "Uh… what are you talking about Sakura? I was here the whole time." Lied Kero. "Then why hasn't the video games been touched?" asked Sakura. "I haven't gotten to it yet?" said Kero. Sakura looked at him one last time, but then gave and changed.  
  
When Sakura was done, she accidentally dropped her old shirt beside the bed. Sakura leaned down to get it, but she saw something sticking out from under it. Kero saw Sakura looking at it and quickly flew over. "Sakura, uh… Madison called." Said Kero hiding the camera behind him and slipping it inner.  
  
"Did she? I'll call her right away." Said Sakura getting up. "Whew…" sighed Kero. Just then the doorbell rung, before Sakura could pick up the phone. "Oh, I wonder who that could be." Said Sakura running downstairs.  
  
When she opened the door, she couldn't move. "Sakura? I need to talk to you." She said angrily. 


	4. Michelle's lie

Hey everyone!!! Thank you so much for reviewing!!! I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter. I know it was really short, but I'm working on it. ^-^ I've been really busy lately so I haven't had the time to update this chapter, I'm so sorry. Well, enjoy!!!  
  
________________________________________  
  
"Sakura? I need to talk to you." She said angrily. "Uh… sure Michelle. How did you know where I lived?" asked Sakura. "It's not that hard to find out. Now are you going to invite me in or not?" asked Michelle angrily as she glared at Sakura.  
  
"Oh, right. I'm sorry." Sakura bowed and let her in. "Where's your room?" asked Michelle. "Um… upstairs, follow me." Said Sakura in confusion as she headed back into her room. Michelle followed after.  
  
When they got into Sakura's room, Michelle told her to close the door and Sakura did as she was told. "O.K. Now that we're alone, I can tell you." Said Michelle sitting down on Sakura's bed.  
  
Sakura looked around nervously, trying to make sure Kero wasn't flying around or sticking out of somewhere.  
  
"Uh… O.K. Michelle, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Sakura. "Li." Said Michelle simply. "Uh, O.K. What about him?" Asked Sakura. "What do you think? I want to know exactly what happened and what's between you two." Said Michelle sternly while trying to calm down.  
  
Kero, who was under the bed, clenched his fists or uh, rather paws in anger while grinding his teeth, he could sense an aura around Michelle.  
  
"Well… uh… we…" stammered Sakura while starting to blush, "We like each other. A lot, and… we kinda found that out before." Sakura sweat dropped. "And what did he tell you?" asked Michelle while glaring daggers at Sakura. "He said he loved me." Smiled Sakura remembering what happened in the rain.  
  
"Oh, and now you think you're an item with him!" yelled Michelle all of a sudden. "Huh?" said Sakura, who was a bit taken back by Michelle's sudden action. Kero couldn't help doing a low growl cause of it.  
  
"What do you mean Michelle?" asked Sakura. "Think again Sakura! You don't know him! He was probably just pitying you so he said it!" yelled Michelle getting up from her seat. "No, that can't be true." Said Sakura whom was starting to shake in disbelief. "It's true. He probably only loves you like a sister. What did you think huh? You think he was in love with you?!" yelled Michelle. "No, stop. I don't want to hear anymore." Sakura started to cry. Was what Michelle telling her the truth?  
  
"You're hopeless Sakura! He doesn't love you, so forget it!" yelled Michelle. "But… but he… he said…" Sakura stammered as she fell onto her knees crying.  
  
"He doesn't love you. There was no truth behind his words Sakura! If he ever had to love someone, it'd be me! And it should be! You don't know him like I do!" yelled Michelle walking closer to Sakura, whom was at the corner of her room crying.  
  
Kero was furious, he wanted nothing more than to get out of his hiding place and hurt Michelle, bad. 'Hang on Kero,' he thought to himself, 'Once that Michelle girl leaves, then you can go to Sakura.'  
  
"Now, I advise you to stay away from Li, if you don't want to be hurt. If you don't, one day, he'll turn his back on you and you'll be left heart broken Sakura," Said Michelle as she turned on her heels and left Sakura's room.  
  
Kero quickly flew by Sakura's side and looked out the window. He watched Michelle leave and started to curse her. "Stop it Kero! Michelle's right. After everything I did to him, how could he possibly forgive me," Sakura continued to cry.  
  
Kero looked at his mistress sadly, "As hard as it is for me to say this, but that kid really does love you. I'm sure of it. He would never try to hurt you Sakura." Said Kero patting Sakura on the back. "Thanks Kero, but I know she's telling the truth." Sakura sobbed. "Now how would you know that? She could be lying." Said Kero angrily. "No, Li just got back. He's probably still confused. He doesn't love me." Sakura cried while getting up and flopping down onto her bed and continued to cry but onto her pillow. She was trying to muffle her cries so that no one would hear her.  
  
Kero sighed as he picked up the phone and dialed Madison's number.  
  
* Hello? * Said a voice on the other line.  
  
"Madison? It's me, Kero. Michelle said something about the kid to Sakura and now she's crying. Personally, I don't like the kid very much, but he's the only one that can cheer her up. But at the moment, I don't think Sakura wants to see him. Can you come over and see?" asked Kero.  
  
* I'll be right over. * Said Madison in a worried voice.  
  
"O.K. then, bye." Said Kero as he hung up.  
  
Just then, Tori came walking in. "Sakura? Daijobu desu ka?" asked Tori as he walked up to her and sat on her bed. "Go away Tori. I don't need to hear you call me squirt right now." Sakura cried into the pillow. "Sakura, what is it?" asked Tori caringly.  
  
"Some girl named Michelle told Sakura some things that were lies, but Sakura believes them to be true," Said Kero shaking his head sadly. "What did she say?" asked Tori. "Things like that Li kid didn't love her and was only trying to hurt her." Answered Kero as he slouched onto the windowsill.  
  
"Oh I see." Said Tori looking down at his little sister. "Sakura, I probably hate that gaki more than anyone else in the world, but the truth is… he really does love you Sakura, and he would never do a thing to hurt you." Tori sighed. He never thought the day would come when he'd actually say something nice about Li.  
  
Tori had a feeling that Li was alive, and now he knew he was.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rung and Tori got up and ran downstairs to get it. "Oh, hey Madison. Sakura's upstairs." Said Tori sadly. "Is she alright?" asked Madison worriedly. "I wouldn't say so." Sighed Tori. "O.K." Madison nodded and quickly ran upstairs.  
  
"Madison! What took you so long?" asked Kero relieved when he saw Madison enter the room. Madison looked at Sakura sadly.  
  
"Sakura…" she whispered. "What happened Kero?" asked Madison. "Well… first we heard the doorbell ring, so Sakura hurried downstairs to get it and then (A/N: flashback.) "Sakura? I need to talk to you." Michelle said and then "Uh… sure Michelle. How did you know where I lived?" then, "It's not that hard to find out. Now are you going to invite me in or not?" "Oh, right. I'm sorry." "Where's your room?" "Um… upstairs, follow me." When they got into Sakura's room, Michelle told her to lock the door and Sakura did as she was told. "O.K. Now that we're alone, I can tell you." And then "Uh… O.K. Michelle, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" "Li." "Uh, O.K. What about him?" "What do you think? I want to know exactly what happened and what's between you two." "Well… uh… we… We like each other. A lot, and… we kinda found that out before." "And what did he tell you?" "He said he loved me." "Oh, and now you think you're an item with him!" "Huh? What do you mean Michelle?" "Think again Sakura! You don't know him! He was probably just pitying you so he said it!" "No, that can't be true." "It's true. He probably only loves you like a sister. What did you think huh? You think he was in love with you?!" "No, stop. I don't want to hear anymore." "You're hopeless Sakura! He doesn't love you, so forget it!" "But… but he… he said…" "He doesn't love you. There was no truth behind his words Sakura! If he ever had to love someone, it'd be me! And it should be! You don't know him like I do! Now, I advise you to stay away from Li, if you don't want to be hurt. If you don't, one day, he'll turn his back on you and you'll be left heart broken Sakura," whispered Kero quickly as Madison covered her mouth in shock.  
  
"Michelle said that?" Madison asked in disbelief as Sakura tried to cover her ears. She didn't want to hear anymore.  
  
Kero nodded sadly. "We have to get Li." Madison whispered. "I don't think Sakura wants to see him right now." Kero whispered back. "We don't have a choice. What about Meilin then?" Madison suggested. "Call her then." Whispered Kero as he flew into his drawer.  
  
Just then, Kero sensed something. "Sakura, it's a star card!" said Kero urgently as he flew out of his drawer and beside Sakura. "I don't care! Just leave me alone!" yelled Sakura while crying.  
  
Madison put down the phone and sat on Sakura's bed. "Sakura… your decision is the decision that would change the future. If you don't seal it, the whole world would be affected Sakura. And what about me right?" Madison tried to cheer Sakura up.  
  
Sakura sat up and quickly wiped away her tears, "You're right Madison. Li can do what he wants, but I've got to do this, and nothing he does can stop me." Said Sakura confidently. "That's right Sakura." Smiled Madison sadly. Kero quickly got out the camera under the bed, while Sakura wasn't looking, and gave it to Madison, knowing what she wanted to do.  
  
Madison started taping again. "Power of Light, Power of Hope, Forces of Nature come to my aid and release my star." Said Sakura quickly. (A/N: Like I said before, I'm sorry it stinks. I couldn't think of a good incantation.)  
  
Sakura quickly put on her shoes and ran out the door. She closed her eyes and tried to sense where the card was. She ended up by a lake.  
  
"What card do you think this is Kero?" asked Sakura while Madison continued to tape. "I'm not sure." Answered Kero. "Thanks for your help Kero." Said Sakura with a sweat drop.  
  
Just then something lashed out of the water at Sakura. Sakura quickly ran out of the way just in time. "That was close." Said Sakura in relief. "What do you think it is?" asked Sakura to no one in particular.  
  
Then a yellow figure appeared. "Mimi." Smiled Sakura. "Get out of my way Sakura. I don't need your help." Said Mimi coldly. (A/N: If you don't remember, it's Michelle.) Sakura looked hurt but she quickly tired to shake it off.  
  
"But we can't do this alone Mimi. Let's work together." Sakura insisted. "I can do this on my own." Repeated Mimi. Sakura looked down on the ground as tears fell from her eyes. Sakura quickly wiped them away as Madison looked sadly at Sakura. Kero clenched his fists (Err, * Sweat drop * paws. He he)  
  
"What's the big idea!" yelled Kero. "Kipi!" yelled Mimi. Just then a little creature flew to Mimi's side. "Yes Michelle?" asked Kipi. "Take that thing down." Ordered Mimi. Kipi nodded his head and shot a blue water ball from his mouth. Kero barely dodged it.  
  
Kipi looked a bit like Kero. He looked a like a stuffed animal, except he was blue and he was more like a dog with wings. Dark blue.  
  
"Michelle?" said Madison, Kero and Sakura at the same time. "Yes, it's me." Said Michelle. "Kipi, transform and take that creature down." Ordered Michelle. Kipi nodded and transformed into a wolf with blue bat wings.  
  
Kero quickly transformed as well. "It's… Cerberus, the guardian beat of the Clow book." Said Michelle in astonishment. Kipiosus (A/N: Kipi's real name.) stopped as Cerberus glared at him.  
  
Just then, out of the water something lashed toward Sakura again. Sakura prepared herself for the hit, when out of nowhere, the green figure came and grabbed her out of the way.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and saw Li holding her. "Li…" she whispered. "Sakura it's the Lash card. Seal it." Said Li quickly as he let go of Sakura and faced the water.  
  
"Lash! Come out! Come and face me!" yelled Li. Then something came out of nowhere and lashed at Him, but he dodged it just in time. Li quickly mumbled something under his breath and the visible form of the lash card showed up.  
  
It was a girl with blue hair and a blue dress. She had a whip tied around her waist like a belt.  
  
"Returned to the seal, Lash, return!" yelled Sakura and then the lash card turned into blue mist and was turned into a card. Sakura blew a sigh of relief.  
  
"You will pay for that!" yelled Michelle as she jumped onto Kipi and rode away. "Wait! You can't go yet!" yelled Sakura, but it was too late, Michelle had disappeared.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Li taking off his mask. "Michelle." Answered Madison. "Really?" asked Li in disbelief. "Daijobu desu ka, Sakura?" asked Li walking up to her. "I'm fine Li." Said Sakura sternly trying to stop her tears from falling.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Li hearing the uncomfortable tone in her voice. "It's nothing." Said Sakura as she quickly ran off. "Sakura, where are you going!" yelled Li chasing after her.  
  
Li jumped from tree to tree and finally landed in front of Sakura. "Sakura, slow down. Where are you going? Why are you running away from me?" asked Li in confusion.  
  
Sakura looked down as her bangs fell onto her eyes. "Sakura, look at me." Said Li softly as he held her shoulder gently. "What's wrong?" he repeated. Sakura turned and looked away.  
  
Li quickly took his hand back. "Sakura…" said Li sadly. 'What did I do?' he thought. "Why?" mumbled Sakura under her breath. "Huh? What did you say?" asked Li.  
  
"Why Li?" asked Sakura louder. "Why what?" asked Li. "Why are you doing this to me?" asked Sakura as tears fell from her eyes. "Doing what Sakura?" asked Li taking a step closer to her.  
  
His heart ached seeing her like that. Sakura was just about to run again but Li grabbed her wrist. "Sakura, what did I do? How am suppose to do anything when I don't even know what I did to offend you." Said Li.  
  
Sakura broke down in tears and fell onto her knees. Li looked down at her, not knowing what to do. He sat down next to her. He wanted to wrap an arm around her to make her feel better, but he had done something to her that made her this way. He just didn't know what.  
  
"You… you lied to me Li." Sakura cried. "What? I would never lie to you Sakura. What did I do?" asked Li softly. "You don't love me. You lied to me." Said Sakura as more tears rolled down her face. "What? Sakura, aishiteru, I truly do. What can I do to show you that I do?" asked Li moving closer to her, but Sakura moved away.  
  
"Sakura…" Li whispered. He felt his eyes start to get watery but quickly wiped it away before it could leak out. His heart felt as if it had been torn in two. All this emotional pain coming from one rejecting movement made by Sakura, made him into a nervous wreck.  
  
"I don't ever want to see you again Li!" Sakura yelled as she quickly got up and ran away. Li got up slowly and didn't move from the spot.  
  
"Aren't you going to go after her?" asked a voice. Li turned around and saw Sayau. "When did you get here?" asked Li. "Since you stopped Sakura from running." Answered Sayau, whom was looking sadly at Li.  
  
"What's the point? She just said she never wanted to see me again." Sighed Li. "Because you love her Li. She means more to you than anything else in the world. Don't you think you should at least give it a try? There's nothing left to loose now, is there?" asked Sayau. Li shook his head. "Then why don't you?" asked Sayau. "Every time everything seems to be going great, something always happens. I don't want to make her miserable anymore." Answered Li looking away.  
  
"You give up too easily Li. If you really love her, then I guess… You'll do the right thing." Sayau sighed as he turned around and walked away.  
  
Li leaned against tree and stared up at the sky. "Sakura…" he whispered.  
  
Michelle was standing on a tree not too far away. "He really does love her doesn't he?" asked Michelle to no one in particular. "Yes he does." Said Kipi who had turned back to his smaller form. "But why? What makes her so special?" asked Michelle sadly. "It's one's heart that decides. Others may not understand his heart, but his heart is pure, Michelle. Just like hers." said Kipi. Michelle felt bad about what she did, but she wasn't about to change it. She wanted Li to see that she was the one for him, not Sakura.  
  
"Let's go Kipi." Sighed Michelle as she ran back to her house.  
  
It was getting late, and Li finally decided to leave. He walked slowly back to his mansion. Meilin had decided to move in with him, so he wasn't really in the mood to go back home.  
  
Li stared at the ground as one tear fell from his eyes. 'I can't cry.' Thought Li as he quickly wiped it away.  
  
************The Kinomoto's residence******************  
  
Sakura continued to cry on her bed. 'I have to stop crying. I don't need Li.' Thought Sakura but she still couldn't stop crying. Just then there was a phone call. Sakura quickly wiped away her tears and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Kinomoto's residence." Said Sakura but tears kept falling from her eyes.  
  
* Sakura? It's Mike, Daijobu desu ka? *  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading everyone!!! Please R+R, I'll send in the next chapter sooner if I get more reviews. Thanks and Bye!!! ^-^  
  
Fallen Pheniox 


	5. Not knowing what to say

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in a long time, I've been really busy lately. Homework and all, but those of you who have read up to this far already, thanks a lot, this chapter is for you. I don't own anything you recognize here, Clamp does. Well, on with the story!  
  
______________________________________  
  
Last time on The Green Figure  
  
Sakura continued to cry on her bed. 'I have to stop crying. I don't need Li.' Thought Sakura but she still couldn't stop crying. Just then there was a phone call. Sakura quickly wiped away her tears and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Kinomoto's residence." Said Sakura but tears kept falling from her eyes.  
  
* Sakura? It's Mike, Daijobu desu ka? *  
  
Chapter five: Not Knowing What to Say  
  
"Mike? Why are you calling, and why are you asking?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Well, I heard that you were hurt, so I wanted to know if you were alright." Answered Mike.  
  
"I'm fine, really Mike. Thanks for caring." Said Sakura; though it was quite obvious she was lying.  
  
"Look Sakura, you can't fool me. I'm coming over right now." Said Mike.  
  
"No, wait…" started Sakura, but it was too late, Mike already hung up. Sakura sighed as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Sakura?" asked Kero softly as he floated to her side. "Mike is coming, so I suggest you hide." Sighed Sakura as she quickly wiped her tears away and tried to smile at her reflection in the mirror. But when she did, her heart seemed to shatter. Syaoran…  
  
*******************Li's Residence************  
  
Li sighed as he lay still on his bed. Sakura… he thought painfully as he closed his eyes. Thinking about her only made him fell worse, but the image of her never left his mind. She was his angel, the one and only one he needed to survive nothing would change that fact, but knowing the fact that he was the one to hurt her, he couldn't bare to live with himself. His heart ached, trying to figure out why she would've thought that he didn't love her.  
  
Just then the phone rang, and Li decided he'd pick it up this time. He slowly lifted himself out of bed slightly, as he grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello? Li's residence." Said Li. He half hoped it was Sakura calling, but he knew it was impossible.  
  
"Hello? May I speak to Syaoran Li please?" asked a feminine voice on the other line.  
  
"Speaking, and who's this?" asked Li.  
  
"Oh, hi Li. I didn't know you answered your own phones. Well, this is Michelle and I just wanted you to know, if there's ever a need to talk to someone or when you're feeling down, you can always talk to me." Said Michelle cheerfully.  
  
"Yea, thanks Michelle. I'll keep that in mind." Sighed Li.  
  
"Is something wrong Li?" asked Michelle in concern.  
  
"No, why do you say that?" asked Li as he tried to cover up the fact that there was.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I always have a sixth sense on these kind of things, and you just seem… troubled," said Michelle.  
  
"Hey Michelle, do you know anything about Sakura? I mean why she's… doesn't think I love her?" asked Li finally.  
  
Michelle stiffened up, "No, I don't think so," answered Michelle quickly.  
  
"O.K. then, bye, if you have nothing else to say." Said Li, as he was about to hang up.  
  
"Wait! I'll come over right now ok? I'll tell you what I know." Said Michelle as she hung up.  
  
I wonder what she knows about Sakura? Thought Li hopefully. He didn't know why Sakura would ever think that, but he was willing to do anything it took to get her back. He wasn't going to let her go, not now, not ever. Not after everything they'd been through together.  
  
*************Kinomoto's residence*************  
  
There was a knock on the door. Tori got up tiredly from the couch and walked toward the door.  
  
"Uh, hi there Tori. Um… can I see Sakura?" asked Mike nervously under the glaring gaze of Tori.  
  
"Yea, sure. She's in her room right now." Said Tori as he backed away from the door to let him in. When Mike was in, Tori closed the door and went back to sitting on the couch, watching T.V.  
  
Mike quickly ran up the stairs until he reached Sakura's closed doors. He took a deep breath, and smoothed out his shirt before he finally knocked on the door.  
  
"Uh, come in," said Sakura's voice.  
  
Mike walked into her room and turned to look at Sakura. "Hey Sakura." Smiled Mike. "Hi Mike," smiled Sakura sadly.  
  
"Why the sad smile Sakura?" asked Mike as he took a seat next to her on her bed. Sakura wasn't really comfortable with Mike sitting so close to her on her bed, but she tried to smile anyways.  
  
"It's nothing, really. I'm just tired, that's all," Sakura answered.  
  
Wow, I must be really good. She hasn't even moved yet, and I'M sitting on HER bed! Thought Mike in an odd and deranged way.  
  
"I don't believe you Sakura." Said Mike as he wrapped an arm around her, "It's ok to come out and be sad if you want to you know. No one can stop you, it can make you feel better anyways." Smiled Mike as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
Sakura wasn't really comfortable in that potion with him, but she didn't want to hurt him either. On the other hand, she felt as if she was cheating on Li, but they were broken up, weren't they? Sakura started to cry again, her sobs muffled when Mike held her so close her face was to his chest.  
  
"It's ok, everything will be alright." Said Mike as he patted Sakura's back comfortingly.  
  
*********************Li's residence*********************  
  
Michelle was on the way to Li's room, when Li came out and took Michelle into the garden instead. Michelle looked around the garden; it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen.  
  
"Oh Li, it's beautiful." Michelle gushed.  
  
"Yea, I was going to show it to Sakura, but…" Li hesitated.  
  
"What is it Li?" asked Michelle as if she didn't know.  
  
"It's nothing. Never mind. So what do you know about Sakura?" asked Li.  
  
"I'm not sure, but when I was with her, she was… she was… she was really mean to me." Said Michelle starting to sob.  
  
Li didn't believe it, there was no way his angel was ever mean to anyone. "Tell me what happened." Said Li calmly.  
  
"Well, I was walking back home the other day, when I saw Sakura. I thought I'd drop over to her and say hi. So I went over to her and said Hi, she turned to look at me, and then she… she SLAPPED me on the face. It burned and hurt so much! * Sob * I could believe what she did, so I said it was ok. I asked her why she did that, and she said it was because of you. She said that because of me, you never really liked her. She said you were a fake and should've never been born in the first place. She said that you were a low, two timing scum. She said that she wished she had never met you in the first place and that you had made everyone's lives miserable by just being there with your presence like a dark unwanted shadow, following everyone. But I told her it wasn't true, but she didn't believe me. Instead she slapped me again and said that I was stupid to be on your side, and that she only pretended to be nice to everyone so that she could be popular. She said she never liked you very much, but pretended to because it was just fun to see how far it would take you. I think that this whole thing she's been playing is just a scam. I'm so sorry Li." Cried Michelle as she clung onto Li's trembling body.  
  
Li didn't want to believe a single word Michelle had just said, but why would Michelle lie to him? Those words, those hurtful words, still stung in his mind and heart.  
  
Does Sakura… really hate me that much? Thought Li painfully. He winced at the thought that Sakura could be really that cruel on the inside. It was just impossible.  
  
"Michelle… calm down. Don't cry." Said Li softly. Then before he even knew what was going on, Michelle pressed her lips hard against his. She grabbed tightly onto him, as if he was her life support. Li tried to push away but she held on tighter so he had to use his strength to finally push her away.  
  
Tears stung her eyes painfully. "Li…?" whispered Michelle as tears blurred her vision and rolled down her soft skin.  
  
"Michelle, you know I can't," whispered Li. "But why Li? You know she doesn't want you, but I really truly do, why don't you just give me, give us a chance. I know it'll work." Cried Michelle almost desperately.  
  
"Michelle, I don't feel that way… it's not the same. What I've felt for Sakura is still in my heart, and… you… I'll wait for her, no matter how long it takes. But you… Michelle, don't you see…?" started Li softly, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Li, aishiteru! And I always will. Please don't just throw what we have away." Cried Michelle even more.  
  
Li sighed as he hugged her tightly, he didn't want her to cry, but he really didn't know what to say that wouldn't make her cry. At least nothing possible.  
  
Aishiteru, Sakura… and no matter what happens next, I always will… thought Li as he slowly lifted Michelle's chin up and wiped her tears away. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and whispered softly, "Aishiteru like a sister, and a close friend, that's it. I'm sorry." Then Li got up and started walking back inside with his head hung low.  
  
Michelle couldn't believe her ears; after all that he had just heard about Sakura, his feelings still remained the same! His feelings toward Sakura were too pure, Michelle knew it, but there was no way she'd accept it. Michelle stood up and watched him leave as she put a hand over her pained chest.  
  
"I'll never forgive you Li. I'll live my life to the fullest and when I die, you will regret you ever did this to me and in my next life I shall have your love and your trust, and all your memories of Sakura will never be thought of again." Michelle swore as she stared at Li's retreating back until it was out of sight.  
  
*****************Kinomoto's residence****************  
  
Mike pushed Sakura back up gently, "Stop crying Sakura, look what you're doing to my cloths." Mike smiled at her jokingly, trying to cheer her up.  
  
Sakura blushed, "Oh, I'm so sorry," said Sakura. "That's alright Sakura. There's something I've been meaning to tell you but I was just too shy to come out and say it. Well, the thing is, Sakura, I…" started Mike, but Sakura put a finger to his lips. Motioning for him to stop.  
  
"Don't go any further Mike. We both know you might end up regretting what you say, and I don't want to hurt one of my very best friends." Whispered Sakura while shaking her head.  
  
"But what has that Gary or Li guy ever done to you? He's caused you nothing but pain, how could you still fall for him?" asked Mike in disbelief.  
  
"He showed me what love really means Mike. Nothing can ever change that. But with the good, there always comes the bad, and I'll just have to live with that fact in mind. Without the bad, we would never know what we really do mean to each other, and I know what I feel for him… is something that can never be changed." Sakura smiled sadly and peacefully.  
  
"But does he feel the same way? Does he? Tell me Sakura, does he?" asked Mike.  
  
"I… I don't know." Confessed Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, I can make sure you never get hurt again. I'll make sure your life is your utopia. I promise I will never hurt you." Said Mike. Sakura shook her head, "This isn't a marriage proposal Mike. And besides, doesn't everyone promise that. But that never happens does it?" whispered Sakura.  
  
"Sakura…" whispered Mike.  
  
"Mike, you will always be my good friend and I thank you for that, but Li… Li will always be the one that's in my heart." Said Sakura as she closed her eyes and put her hand to her heart. Tears streamed down her face once again.  
  
She finally understood what she really felt, and she finally knew that Li was the one. Just then, she sensed another Star card.  
  
Kero whom was under the bed felt it too, and he stiffened. Hoping that Mike would leave already.  
  
"Uh… Mike, maybe you should go now. I'm really tired, why don't I see you tomorrow?" asked Sakura as she started pushing Mike out the door.  
  
"But wait! Why?" asked Mike.  
  
"Why what?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Never mind, I'll talk to you tomorrow, and maybe you'll… change your mind. Good night Sakura." Said Mike as he turned around and left.  
  
When Mike got home he ran into his room and jumped onto his bed. He started pounding his pillow with all his might, why? Why did I go and make a fool out of myself? I was so stupid thinking she'd fall for me. She already likes that guy, why did I even bother? Thought Mike in anger.  
  
*****************In the park****************************  
  
"Kero! What do I do?" yelled Sakura as she jumped from one tree to another using the jump card.  
  
"Wait! I need to know what card it is!" yelled Kero as he flew by her side trying to figure it out.  
  
Just then, Sakura's arm started bleeding and Sakura winced with pain.  
  
"Sakura! Are you ok?" yelled Kero.  
  
"I'm fine Kero, just figure it out already." Answered Sakura.  
  
Just then, something pulled her down and she was pinned down. Sakura tried to struggle, but it was no use.  
  
"Sakura! This isn't just one card! There are three cards at work here!" yelled Kero, "That's why I haven't figured it out yet."  
  
"Well then hurry up!" yelled Sakura. Sakura looked up into a tree and there was someone standing there staring down at her with hatred burning in it's eyes.  
  
Just then a green figure rushed by and stood in front of Sakura.  
  
"Sakura! Get up!" yelled Li.  
  
"I can't!" yelled Sakura.  
  
Li stood there and closed his eyes. He sensed another aura around. Michelle… he realized.  
  
"Michelle! Get out here at once!" yelled Li. "Why should I? When I know very well that what I'm doing right now is the right thing. She deserves to die Li! After what she said about you, don't you remember?" yelled Michelle.  
  
"I don't care what she said about me Michelle, but let her go this instance!" yelled Li angrily.  
  
"How'd you know I was the one tying her down Li?" asked Michelle quite shocked. "I can feel your aura Michelle." Said Li softer. Li was trying to sense where the cards were heading, and he felt them coming straight toward Sakura, he had to block that from happening.  
  
"Well Li, congratulations, but Sakura still HAS to die!" yelled Michelle as she jumped out from the trees and landed in front of him.  
  
"Why?" asked Li. "You should know why Li. I have three cards here that are under my control right now. I can kill her easily you know." Said Michelle.  
  
Li could feel the cards standing around Michelle, following her orders. "When did you capture them?" asked Li.  
  
"When Sakura and you hadn't arrived yet, they weren't easy, but I'm stronger than you think." Said Michelle.  
  
"Stop this now Michelle." Said Li.  
  
"Attack!" yelled Michelle. The three cards went and started to attack, but Li blocked them. Luck was on his side obviously, because you couldn't see where the cards were.  
  
Li realized almost immediately, "Sakura, try to capture them, you still can. One of them is the invisible blade card. If you could get up." Said Li.  
  
Sakura struggled but she couldn't. "Li, I can stop all this you know. You only have to do one thing." Said Michelle.  
  
"What's that?" asked Li as anger flowed through his veins.  
  
"Forget about Sakura. Put me in your heart. It's where I belong Li. Stay with me and never talk to her again. And I promise you, this will end just like that." Said Michelle as she snapped her fingers.  
  
Li glared at her. He couldn't believe the Michelle he knew, would ever turn to this. Just then the invisible blade card, slashed right across his chest. Pain shot through him as Michelle winced slightly but kept her strong stance.  
  
Li stood strong, putting his sword in front of him. "Why should I Michelle? I'll fight to the end for Sakura." Said Li, almost forgetting Sakura was even there as he concentrated on Michelle and the cards. Blocking something invisible was almost impossible.  
  
"That won't do you any good. Once you're through Li, Sakura will as well." Said Michelle.  
  
Li couldn't bare the thought, but he kept fighting. Suddenly it was as if he couldn't breath. With the remaining air he had in him he yelled out, "The Strangle card!" before he collapsed onto the floor. Everything was starting to get blurry and he couldn't breathe.  
  
"Stop Strangle! Go after the girl!" yelled Michelle. Li took a deep breath of air and yell "No!" he quickly got up as soon as he could and turned around over to Sakura.  
  
"Stop Michelle! I'll… I'll do… I'll do what you want." Said Li finally.  
  
"How do I know it's not a lie?" asked Michelle.  
  
"I swear… on my great ancestor's… grave." Said Li with his head bowed down. He turned to Sakura's teary eyes and mouthed the words, I'm sorry.  
  
Michelle nodded with satisfactory. "That's enough! Return to the seal, invisible blade, strangle card and gravity card, return!" yelled Michelle.  
  
"That's it! Why didn't I think of it? The invisible blade card to cut Sakura's arm, the gravity card to keep her down and the strangle card to not let her breathe." Kero thought out loud as he floated over to Sakura.  
  
"You all right Sakura?" asked Kero, but he knew it was no use. She was just staring at Li, all hope and dreams lost. Kero floated up to Michelle and glared into her eyes, "Who do you think you are! Lying to Sakura like that. Li would never say that! And I don't even like the guy!" yelled Kero angrily.  
  
"What do you know? Besides, It's all over now." Said Michelle as she turned around. Kero clenched his fists angrily and was about to transform so he could hurt her, but Sakura stopped him.  
  
"No Kero. It's my fault. I believed every word she said and I hurt not only myself, but everyone else around me also. I don't deserve him." Sakura started to cry. Li wanted to go and try to comfort Sakura, but his vow stopped him. He looked at her hopelessly.  
  
"And that makes you think she deserves him!" yelled Kero. "Just leave her alone Kero." Sighed Li as he was leaving. Michelle ran over to his side.  
  
"Li, could you walk me home?" she asked cheerfully. "No," answered Li angrily.  
  
"I belong in your heart now Li." Michelle reminded him. "That doesn't mean I have to walk you home Michelle. Good night." Said Li as he turned and walked away from her as fast as he could.  
  
How am I suppose to have Michelle in my heart, when deep down I know, Sakura's the only one who belongs there? Thought Li grumpily.  
  
___________________________________  
  
A/N: * Sob * Sorry about that everyone, I know it's really bad so far, but everything will turn out fine. Trust me on that. Till then, please review and read the next chapter after this. Bye! ^-^  
  
Fallen pheniox 


End file.
